Untitled
by TallDrinkOfWater
Summary: AU Vauseman: They first meet when they are chosen to work together in an English literature lecture. Takes place instead of the chance meeting at the bar, shows what could have happened had they met in a university/college setting.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I don't own any of the characters, they're not mine.**

 **This is my first fanfic and I'm not great with the differences in the English/American college/university thing so if there's anything that doesn't make sense I apologise.**

 **Have at it guys, let me know what you think...**

Chapter #1...

It was 9am on a bleak Monday morning when Alex Vause strode into her first lecture of the semester. The twenty-three-year-old, followed in tow by her group of friends consisting of Nicky, Lorna, Sylvie and Big Boo, climbed up the steps of the lecture theatre before sliding along the back row leaving enough room for them all to be seated. Alex pulled off her black leather jacket, placing it into the empty seat to her left, revealing the faded band shirt she wore underneath. She slung her slender, denim clad legs over the chair in front leaving her worn biker boots to rest on the worn upholstery. To her right, Nicky was combing her fingers through her wild and bedraggled hair, trying to fix it into some sort of style after getting caught in the morning rain, while the rest of the group relaxed and contributed to the gentle murmur of the lecture theatre.

At the front, Sam Healey stood from behind the small offset desk. His large stomach protested against its imprisonment against his cheap shirt pulling and stretching at the material as he strode purposefully to the front.

"Welcome ladies and gentleman to the second year of your degree in English literature. My name is Sam Healey and I will be taking you for the next six weeks of lectures in this 'Studying Poetry' module".

Healey's gruff and rugged voice boomed throughout the room, completely hiding the creaking of the door as a drenched, huddled form crept in, pulling tightly at the drawstrings of the hoody clamped over their head, silently sliding into the first available seat at the front.

Alex, completely oblivious to the latecomer, had her sparkling emerald eyes, hidden behind thick framed secretary glasses, fixed firmly on Healey, hanging off his every word. During her poor, single parent upbringing, Alex had enjoyed the release from reality that books and poetry had provided her with, deciding from an early age that it was a route she wanted to pursue. After being accepted into Smith to study English literature she'd ploughed all her efforts into succeeding and making her mum, Diane, proud. She'd aced her first year of study, receiving the highest grade out of the whole year group before returning home to New Jersey for the summer, allowing her to relax and spend some quality time with Diane. Now that Alex was back in the teaching environment, she couldn't wait to progress her knowledge of the subject, of which poetry was her favorite.

XxX

After an hour, Healey announced that it was time for a break. Boo lead the group out of the room, down a corridor to the right and out behind the back of the building into a shelter and away from the bouncing rain. The women, except Lorna, proceeded to pull out cigarettes and began to light them each in turn with Nicky's lighter.

"Man, I thought your arm was gonna drop of with all that writing you were doing Vause, it's only the first lecture, they don't expect you to take notes yet".

"Fuck you Nichols" Alex responded with a smirk as she leaned her back against the cold brick wall and inhaled another mouthful of smoke.

"Some of us actually wanna pass this year y'know Nicky, I've no idea how you scraped by and got to second year" Sylvie piped up from her position leaning on the wall next to Alex as she prized the cigarette out of Alex's red lips and placed it between her own taking a long, slow drag.

"Well what can I say, I'm a woman of many talents Sylvie" Nicky winked while bringing her fingers in a V shape to her mouth and waggling her tongue though the gap. "Isn't that right Morello?" Nicky turned to face Lorna sending a tidal wave of red blush up the shorter woman's cheeks.

"And a trust fund that you need a degree to claim" Sylvie shot acidly at the wild haired woman. Nicky glared at Sylvie, looking to Alex then back again, deciding on holding her cutting remark on receiving a pleading stare from Alex.

"I was hoping for some fresh meat this year, maybe a couple of foreign transfers or something to interest me but it seems to be the same old WASPs from last year, we've gotta get out some more guys, I need me some pussy" Big Boo cut in, hoping to clear the heavy tension.

"We'll sort you out Boo, c'mon let's head back, I don't want that pig Healey on my back already" Nicky responded halfway past the group and leading the way back to the lecture theatre.

XxX

As the second half of the lecture drew to a close, Healey pulled up the final slide of his presentation.

"So, lastly, your coursework for this module has been set and you all need to pass to stand any hope of getting your degree" Healey glared up to the back row, eyes boring straight into Nicky who squirmed uncomfortably under the piercing stare of Healey's piggy eyes.

"I've already assigned you partners based on your first year grades so you should be paired with someone at an equal level to yourself. I will release the list of pairs now and you should find and introduce yourself before you leave this lecture hall, am I understood?"

The universal groan from the students seemed to have answered Healey's question as he reveled in the student's disappointment at prearranged groups. Marching over to the computer he quickly opened the document containing the list of names.

"Yes, Morello!" Boo boomed as she reached over and high fived the small brunette.

"We are gonna smash this Boo" Morello replied, happy to be paired with someone she knew and liked.

"Aw Sylvie"

"Nicky" The pair said in unison upon realizing their names were next to each other on the board.

"This is gonna be a fucking riot" Nicky groaned through gritted teeth as she climbed over the others, grabbing her jacket and storming towards the room's exit.

"Who you working with stretch?" Boo called over to Alex, who turned to Boo, confusion clouding her features.

"Never heard of her... Piper Chapman" Alex replied shrugging towards Boo.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well who knew how nice it felt to receive all your positive reviews, follows and favourites? I seriously appreciate the time out you've all taken and how well received this story has been.**

 **Anyway, have at it guys, please continue to review, favourite and follow...**

Chapter #2…

Alex knew Piper Chapman must be some kind of transfer student, either from another English course or from another institution. She'd spent a year with the other people on her course and had never heard of the name before. Her green eyes surveyed her classmates searching for the unknown face, looking for anyone she didn't recognise from her vantage point high up at the back. Everyone else seemed to have found their appropriate partner and many people had left, leaving probably ten people gathered in their pairs. That's when Alex's eyes fell on the back of the hoody pulled tightly over a head. From her position, she couldn't tell if the figure was male or female but the lack of people around the slouched body suggested that they had yet to find their pair too.

Sliding along to the end of the row away from Sylvie, the only member of the group that remained, Alex began to descend the steps to the front, still checking over the faces present to ensure there were no other new faces.

As she reached the side of the hooded figure, Alex's eyes trailed up from the battered and soaked converse, along long, toned legs hugged by jeans that were even more snug due to their wetness. The grey hoody was pulled tightly around the body with obvious damp patches on the shoulders and chest. As Alex's eyes reached the head, she noticed the golden blonde strands of hair straying from the sides of the hood.

Alex continued to study the figure moving with caution to stand in front of the seated body. Eyes trailed slowly up the length of Alex's body as the hooded head shifted upwards before the glinting emerald orbs finally connected with huge baby blues. Alex studied the girl's perfect white teeth and flawless tanned complexion. She was now sure she had never seen this girl before, she definitely would have remembered that face.

"Piper Chapman I presume?" Alex smirked as the shy girl stared, slowly and carefully studying the features of Alex's face. Her eyes fixed on Alex's plump red lips a little longer than necessary, instantly giving her away.

"So what do I need to know about you?" Alex continued when the girl failed to utter any form of a yes or no.

"Sorry, yes Piper… I am Piper… Chapman" Piper stuttered standing up to her full height leaving her only a few inches short of Alex.

Alex continued to smirk at the girl, amused by the stuttering and uncertainty heavy in her voice, paired with the soaked and bedraggled appearance. Alex found Piper attractive and was enjoying the teasing, especially after Piper had stared so openly at her lips before, her close proximity was certainly having the desired effect on Piper Chapman.

"So you don't pay attention to the weather forecasts then, huh?" Alex added, failing to hide her amusement at tormenting Piper and continuing to enjoy the effect she was clearly having on the girl as a red blush spread up her cheeks.

"I forgot my umbrella and didn't have to time go back so I got wet, very wet" Piper replied looking away from the smouldering and infuriating smirk of Alex down her soaked form, embarrassment obvious on her face as her hands pulled at the thoroughly soaked items of clothing hanging limply from her body. Alex remained quiet for what seemed like an age, her eyes still raking over the smaller girl in front of her.

"Hmm, I like that in a woman."

The reply had Piper's head shooting up to immediately re establish the eye contact she had just broken, heated by the remark Alex had just made in her deep, raspy voice and how it seemed to affect her whole body which now felt out of her control. Her body continued to tingle under the gaze of Alex's smouldering eyes, who was taking her time to fully appreciate every inch of the outlined figure that was on offer. Whatever it was that Alex was causing Piper to feel she had never felt before and the feeling was one that unnerved and flustered the blonde.

"Who are you?" Was all Piper could muster in response, her voice managing to remain strong and not betray the inner turmoil she felt caused by a chance encounter with this stranger.

"My name is Alex."

"And what do you do Alex?"

"I'm working with you for this assignment, you were just in this lecture right?" Alex chuckled again softly looking deep into Piper's shining blue eyes.

"Alex, c'mon, we've got some catching up to do" Alex turned to see Sylvie standing by the door winking when Alex caught her eye. She had Alex's prized leather jacket slung seductively over her right shoulder, hanging onto it with the index finger of her hand.

With a sigh, Alex turned back to Piper. She wanted, no needed, to know more about the enigma that she had just discovered feeling that the time had passed far to quickly. Piper could see the wanting in Alex's darkened eyes and hoped she could spend more time with the taller woman also. She was unexplainably intrigued by this dark, mysterious stranger who had just somehow appeared and made her feel desirable and made her desire Alex. The tension between the two of them was palpable, it was electric, both of them could feel it and neither wanted to do anything to break it.

"Alex" Sylvie pleaded desperately one more time.

"You better go, your girlfriend looks pretty pissed" Piper broke the silence and with it the sexual tension.

"She's not.. it's not… It's complicated, okay. Look, just meet me after this lecture next week and we'll figure this work out, okay?" Alex was direct with her speech, after apparently also experiencing the struggle of forming a sentence in the presence of Piper, a suddenly confident, unafraid Piper too. Alex was now even more intrigued by the snippet of the formidable Piper she was privy to have just witnessed. She waited silently for any type of response from Piper to confirm the plans she had presented having yet to know the other girl's lecture timetable.

Piper nodded solemnly, slightly disheartened that her first meeting with this mysterious stranger was coming to an end. Although maybe transferring onto this course wouldn't be so bad after all if she and Alex had to work together. Spending hours together, just the two of them.

Alex turned swiftly and with long strides glided out the door, Sylvie glaring in Piper's direction briefly before turning and hurrying in the same direction as Alex. Even Sylvie's icy stare failed to pull the blonde out of her delightful reverie. Yes, Lady Luck had been smiling down on Piper Chapman today she thought. Suddenly aware of the goofy smile on her face, Piper composed herself and began to pack up her things. Trying to shake all thoughts of Alex from her mind, Piper picked up her bag and headed back to her dorm.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another chapter for you guys, please continue to review, favourite and follow the story. Things just got interesting...**

 **Have at it...**

Chapter #3…

Alex strode purposefully out of the lecture theatre heading for the bike parking at the front left side of the building which lead straight out onto the road. She hadn't uttered a word to Sylvie since leaving the blonde, the hurt look evident on her face at the insistent nagging of Sylvie halting their conversation and the cutting 'girlfriend' comment. The hurt look saddened Alex as she tried instead to picture the feisty Piper, boy would she like to see more of that from the blonde. The thought made Alex hot, feeling her skin prickle against her clothing, this probably wasn't the best time to be having these thoughts.

Upon leaving the blonde, Sylvie had quickly caught up with Alex but sensing the mood, she allowed Alex to stew in silence. Sylvie watched on as Alex took a minute to take in her beautiful motorbike below her, the matte black paintwork contrasting perfectly against the chrome piping sparkling under the tiny droplets of rain. It was still fairly new with Alex having purchased it for herself after her summer break to see Diane. Seeing the bike parked up and knowing it was hers always cheered Alex up and made her heart skip a beat, it was unmeasurable, the love she felt for the bike for the feeling of clarity it gave her when she rode it. She took a deep breath, inhaling slowly before reaching for the helmets placed in the locker behind the bike. Still remaining silent, Alex held the second helmet behind her, in the general direction of Sylvie and, upon feeling her take it, pulled on her own and slammed the visor shut. Easily swinging her long leg over the black leather seat, she waited to feel Sylvie take hold and revved the engine loudly before shooting off into the continuing downpour of rain.

XxX

Piper made her way home, again getting soaked on top of her already wet clothing. Upon reaching her front door she inserted the key into the lock and made her way inside.

The apartment was a good size, especially when compared to similar properties her other friends were living in thanks to generous support from her WASPy parents. Whilst Carol and Bill had many bad points, Piper was able to appreciate their better points, albeit from a great distance away, and greatly appreciated their financial support whilst she studied. The open plan kitchen was neatly tidied with a few dirty breakfast bowls sitting in the brushed metal sink from the morning rush. Two stools were up against one of the worktops creating a breakfast bar that bridged the gap into the spacious lounge. With a TV on the back wall, lined either side with books and DVDs and the small red leather sofa located centrally behind a wooden coffee table, the place really did feel like home to Piper.

She crossed through the lounge, up a single step and entered her bedroom on the right. Another large room taken up mostly by a queen size bed draped in fresh white cotton sheets featuring an array of carefully placed scatter cushions. On the facing wall the rain continued to pour, droplets racing down the window pane and pooling on the outer window ledge. Piper turned to her immediate right standing at the set of drawers in front of her. She took a minute to study the spines of the books displayed along the top. These were her most prized possessions, the ones in the lounge were also hers but these were the most special and prestigious items she owned. Bending to the lower draw, Piper pulled out her grey sweatpants and favourite Smith hoody, quickly changing out of her wet clothes.

"Hey, I thought I heard you come in, how was your first lecture? You want some tea?"

Piper turned to see her flat mate Polly hovering in the doorway.

"Hey Pol, tea sounds great thanks, I'll just get changed and then I'll be right out and we can catch up, that okay?"

Seeing Polly had left, Piper pulled on her hoody, gathered up her wet clothes and placed them in her laundry basket before heading into the lounge.

Polly was already on the sofa, snuggled under a blanket with a mug of tea in her hand and Piper's favourite dolphin mug on the coffee table opposite.

Seeing Piper enter the lounge, Polly pulled back the blanket allowing Piper to slide in alongside and tuck her feet underneath herself before covering over both sets of legs while Piper reached forward for her tea.

"Man, it's absolutely pouring it down out there today, I'm glad I don't have to leave the confines of this place" Polly uttered glancing towards the window at the back of the room as Piper took her first sip of tea.

"Yeah, I forgot my umbrella this morning as well so I got fucking soaked!" Piper replied, half laughing about the experience yet still half annoyed for the teasing she received for it from Alex. She must have looked like an absolute mess in front of the infallible Alex.

"So how was your first lecture? You still happy you switched from English language?"

"Well, having to sneak in late and then looking like a wet dog isn't the greatest first impression but yeah, I enjoyed it" thinking back to her chance encounter with Alex, Piper couldn't help but let the goofy grin return to her face.

"Piper Chapman, what is that look? Who did you meet?"

"What?! Nothing!" Polly eyed her friend knowingly causing Piper to break under the weak interrogation of her best friend.

"Okay, so let's just say my partner for my assignment is…intriguing, I don't know what it is Pol but Alex makes me feel things with just a single glance"

"Two hours in the same room as him and you're already weak at the knees, he must be really hot" Piper nodded, she was really hot, not that Piper felt the need to correct Polly just yet.

XxX

Alex arrived home, parked her bike up outside and proceeded to enter her loft allowing Sylvie to follow in after her.

"Woah, Alex, this place is massive! The rent must be fucking extortionate!" Sylvie exclaimed as she ventured further into the open space exploring the decoration Alex had carefully chosen.

Alex's eyes followed Sylvie as she took in the high spec kitchen, tracing her hand along the work top and past Alex's beloved coffee machine. She continued into the minimally designed lounge taking in the central huge, white leather corner sofa and glass coffee table. A stereo system stood at the far end of the room with speakers placed specifically around the niches of the room. On the right wall, a floor to ceiling book case overflowed with battered and worn books and to the left of that a black metal spiral staircase vanishing into the ceiling above. Beyond that, Sylvie gawked open mouthed at the floor to ceiling wall of glass framing the dark, overcast skyline of the city and highlighting the small table and set of chairs on the glass encased balcony. Turning to look at Alex, Sylvie remained open mouthed as her thoughts returned to her earlier question of how Alex could afford all this luxury.

Sensing that Sylvie was waiting on a reply Alex simply shrugged, "I bought it," before she turned to her coffee machine and began the process of making herself a drink.

Sylvie darted quickly into the kitchen area placing a hand on Alex's shoulder, her back still turned as she faced the kitchen counter.

"Alex, what the fuck? You can't afford this."

Alex spun round catching Sylvie's hand from her shoulder and holding it mid air.

"You don't know me Sylvie, you don't know what I do, what I like, what I can afford" Alex spat, still pissed at the way she had interrupted her earlier meeting with the blonde with her whining and nagging tone. Less than twenty fours hours back in the city together and Alex was already tired of Sylvie and her insistence to try to own and dominate her.

"Alex… I'm your girlfriend… Of course I know what you like" Sylvie grinned, reaching with the other hand to grab between Alex's jean clad legs, "although, this is hot" she gestured to Alex restraining her wrist.

"Sylvie, we're fuck buddies at best, and right now I need you to get out of my space" Alex pushed Sylvie backwards lightly, her body now out of reach to the shorter woman.

"Don't worry, I'm sure I can get you in the mood Alex, I know it's been a while but I remember everything you like" Sylvie added, moving forward towards Alex again like a lion stalking its prey, her eyes darkened and her teeth in a snarl.

"Get the fuck out, now!" Alex shouted, dodging Sylvie's advancing form and using the counter movement to force the woman towards the door, opening it with a stretch of her long arm and finally slamming it shut behind Sylvie's retreating form.

At that, Alex took a deep breath, retrieved her coffee from the kitchen, grabbing a book off the shelf in passing as she plopped herself down on the sofa, throwing her feet beneath her as she surrendered herself to the lexis and semantics on the pages in front of her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so pleased with your response to this story. Please continue to review, favourite and follow, it genuinely means a lot.**

 **I've also changed the rating on this from T to M cos who knows what's gonna happen with these two, thank you to the guest who pointed out it was no longer appearing in the regular forum, I know that this doesn't include stories with an M rating so that should make it easier to find it in future.**

 **So, there's still some turbulence to come in the story, after all Vausemen don't do easy.**

 **Have at it guys...**

Chapter #4…

Next Monday came around far too soon for Piper. Whilst she was overjoyed at the thought of spending time alone with Alex, who had consistently invaded her thoughts and dreams, the week had passed in a blur of introductions and names she would never remember. Piper hadn't seen anything of Alex since their first encounter and felt her stomach flip at the thought of being in her presence once again. Piper had also made one solid friendship in her first week. Lorna Morello happened to be in all of Piper's classes, had the same taste in music and films as Piper, and lived in the same apartment complex, a mere two floors below Piper and Polly.

Piper and Lorna had agreed before the weekend to meet outside their building in order to walk to their Monday morning poetry lecture together. Thankfully the sun was shining above them today and Piper had consequently opted to wear her hair in loose waves, finishing just past her shoulders as it settled on the tight white tank she wore over her favourite light blue, ripped skinny jeans and her battered charcoal converse.

Piper and Lorna chatted aimlessly as they made the journey towards the main Smith campus, eventually settling on the topic of their upcoming poetry lecture.

"So how you finding the module? Healey can be a bit of a dick sometimes, especially towards poor Nicky but he really does know his stuff" Lorna ventured in her thick Brooklyn Boston crossover accent.

"Yeah, I know we're only a week in but I think it's definitely a favourite, the assignment looks good too, who did you get paired with?"

"I'm working with Carrie, although everyone calls her Big Boo, she's pretty smart beneath her tough, butch exterior y'know"

"Oh, I think I've seen her in one of my other lectures, I haven't had the chance to speak with her yet though"

"That's okay, you can come sit with us today and I'll introduce you to the group. Who did you get lumbered with Chapman? I tell you if it's any of them meth heads you've got to make sure they pull their weight, they're all out for a free ride and an easy life so they can rot away their teeth with endless meth."

"No, I'm working with Alex, y'know tall, black secretary glasses, long dark hair with electric blue tips?"

"You got Vause? No way! Now that's one smart cookie let me tell you! She's my girlfriend Nicky's best friend, has been for years, Nicky's in this lecture too by the way so I can introduce you to her as well, she's a bit of a live wire though so be warned! Oh, I can't believe you got paired with Vause, you've definitely got your work cut out keeping up with that one Chapman let me tell you!"

Seeing the worried expression on Piper's face, Lorna moved to swing her arm up and around Piper's shoulders offering her words of reassurance.

"No, you'll be fine, I'm sure you'll be fine Piper, c'mon lets go in and I'll introduce you to the group."

XxX

Alex had regained her position, back and centre of the lecture theatre, for the Monday morning poetry lecture. It was just far enough away for her eyes to be unable to focus clearly on Healey's protruding stomach or beady eyes and Alex considered that a definite win.

Today she had carefully deliberated over her choice of outfit, eventually deciding on her signature skin tight black jeans and biker boots, this time pairing it with a tight, grey V neck t-shirt that showed just enough cleavage to enable Alex to ascertain the extent of the effect she had on Piper and what exactly Piper was willing to do about it.

With Nicky sitting on her left and Boo on her right, the three conversed freely waiting for the remaining students to arrive.

"Fucking Sylvie man, not only do I have to work with her but then the bitch makes it damn near impossible to arrange any kind of meeting to start the piece of shit work in the first place!" Nicky grumbled, chewing open mouthed on some mint gum.

"Well you know she's got some grieving to do" Boo added leaning over Alex to waggle her eyebrows suggestively at the now intrigued Nicky. "She's no longer getting fucked by our favourite stalk of celery here and damn that's gotta be a tough loss for anybody."

Nicky gawked open mouthed at Boo, trying to decipher whether or not to believe the older woman. Looking at a silent Alex, still slouched in her chair, back to a nodding Boo, Nicky was given all the confirmation she needed.

"I gotta say I'm backing you all the way on that one Vause, that chick is mashed in the head" Nicky responded as she reclined back in her seat closing her eyes to process this latest snippet of information.

"Amen to that!" Boo chipped in, moving back to her own space, "and what present does the sweet Morello bring for us today? …ooh I like it!" Boo added, animatedly watching the doorway where Lorna and, more specifically, Piper had just entered.

The comment had both Nicky and Alex darting upright, trying to quickly regain their balance from their relaxed positions.

"That must be Chapman" Nicky surmised, "Morello took pity on her last week, she's just transferred from some other course so she hasn't got any friends, lives in Morello's building or something."

Alex remained silent as her eyes widened at the sight before her. She swiftly pulled her glasses from her hair, placing them back to rest on the bridge of her nose. Piper looked even better than she remember, she looked so fucking hot. The rips in her jeans giving glimpses of tanned and toned legs whilst the tight white tank revealed more bronzed flesh over a narrow waist and washboard abs that rippled under the surface of the material. Alex suddenly noticed the room feeling a whole lot hotter.

As Lorna and Piper ascended the stairs, Boo bounced eagerly awaiting her introduction to the blonde. As they reached the top step, Lorna pulled Piper to her side, struggling to tuck the taller woman under her right arm.

Piper immediately felt herself being scorched under the penetrative stare of Alex, a feeling she began to think she had imagined in the time since they had last met.

"Ladies, meet Piper… Piper this is Boo and that's Nicky, and Alex you've already met" Lorna announced courteously gesturing to each woman as she introduced them.

Piper took in each character, one at a time, from the intimidating appearance and over enthusiastic smile of Boo, to the wild mane of Nicky hiding her eyes, highlighted in dark makeup exactly as Lorna had described. Then there was Alex. The shimmering emerald eyes again drew her in, this time however, Piper noticed the immaculate wing tipped liner surrounding each eye, magnified under the lenses of the thick rimmed secretary glasses, and those luscious red lips pulled into that infuriating smirk. Piper's eyes traveled down the long pale neck, taking in the way Alex's collar bones protruded strongly from her flawless skin, electric blue tips a stark contrast to the alabaster flesh beneath, her right arm adorned in colourful tattoos that disappeared under the sleeve of her grey V neck that was offering up a large hint of cleavage.

"Blondie, hey" Nicky offered with a knowing smile and small wave, pulling Piper from her prolonged exploration of Alex's appearance. Piper swallowed hard, injecting as much effort as she could muster into painting on her well practiced introductory smile and directing it first to Nicky, then Boo.

"Already met?!" Boo questioned loudly, turning to look at a smirking Alex before returning her gaze to Lorna.

"Alex and Piper here have been paired together for the work assignment." Lorna answered sliding into the seat next to Boo, allowing Piper to take up the row end.

Boo spun to look again at Alex.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, let's get started for today" Healey boomed from the front of the room.

Alex quirked her eyebrow towards Boo, offering a further smirk and a wink before settling in to listen to the commencing lecture.

"Un-fucking-believable" Boo mumbled, shrugging and shaking her head before eventually settling down to listen to the dull drone of Healey's gruff voice.

XxX

Piper sat rigidly still the entire duration of the lecture. She tried infinitely hard to focus on the wisdom of Healey's words, she was highly enthralled by today's lecture and yet her mind still wandered. So did her eyes. As if magnetic, Piper felt the cataclysmic tug of an unknown force pulling her blue orbs in the direction of Alex. Every single time she dared to chance a glimpse to her left, she was met by the glinting and mischievous stare of the brunette. She'd also caught Nicky's eye a couple of times too.

Piper considered how she could contemplate spending any time alone with Alex when after barely two hours and sitting two people away from her she felt she could spontaneously combust in an instant.

All too soon and yet still not quickly enough for Piper, the lecture abruptly ended, signalling the mass exodus of students. From the row end, Piper was enveloped in the wave of movement leading both Lorna and Boo, amongst a mass of others, out of the door.

Alex and Nicky eventually followed, with many other students between themselves and the other three.

"Finishing with Sylvie then eye fucking blondie the entire lecture, man, you don't hang around Vause, I like your style my friend" Nicky winked, jabbing the taller woman in the ribs with her elbow.

Alex remained silent, the smirk and raise of her eyebrows enough of an answer for Nicky.

"Good luck getting any work done this afternoon" Nicky added, as they joined the other three women, waiting to the right outside the lecture theatre.

Alex's eyes immediately found Piper's, the electricity instantaneously evident between the pair.

"You ready kid?" Alex asked.

Piper nodded in reply, offering a small wave and goodbye as the two departed from the group.

"Keep it in your pants Vause!" Nicky shouted loudly.

Without turning to face Nicky, Alex raised her arms sticking up both middle fingers as she continue to walk away.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here you go guys, I'd just like to reiterate how grateful I am for every favourite, follow and review.**

 **So, anyone suspicious of Alex yet?**

 **Have at it...**

Chapter #5…

Alex lead Piper through the twisting maze that was Smith's main campus, eventually settling in a small, secluded booth on the second floor of the library. The room was mostly empty at this time with most students still in lectures, the odd few people sat staring at their computer screens, music blaring through earphones, oblivious to the pair that were entering the room.

Piper shuffled along into the booth sitting at an angle facing to where she assumed Alex would sit. Alex placed her bag down at the side of the booth, remaining standing.

"Hey, I'm just gonna grab a drink before we start, you want anything?" Alex asked.

"Erm, I'm okay thanks" Piper smiled, her heart pounding in anticipation of spending time alone with the brunette. She was sure Alex must be able to hear the loud rhythmic beating or see the muscle physically jumping out of her chest.

Alex nodded before walking away leaving the blonde alone. Piper took the time to prepare herself, not only for the work they were about to start, but for spending time alone with Alex. Pulling out her laptop and placing it on the table in front, Piper also took out a pad of paper, a pen and her textbook. Taking a few deep breaths and checking her appearance in her compact mirror before the brunette returned, Piper began to make some notes.

Alex returned minutes later, standing just out of sight in order to unashamedly observe the blonde. Piper was sitting, legs curled underneath her on the vibrantly coloured bench. Appearing deep in thought, the blonde chewed on her peachy bottom lip before quickly adding to the note pad in front of her. Alex had never encountered a woman that she wanted to rip the clothes off and jump on one minute, then look so adorable and cute the next. Alex didn't do adorable and cute, they were words designed for PG fairy tales in her eyes.

Carrying the drinks tray, Alex sauntered back over to the blonde not wanting to leave her alone for longer than necessary.

"Hey, I got you a hot chocolate, I find it helps sometimes when I get a bit of writer's block" Alex smiled genuinely, placing the cup in front of Piper, taking out her own hot chocolate and a bottle of water.

"Alex, you didn't have to do that, but thank you, it's my favourite." Piper accepted the proffered styrofoam cup, unable to avoid the megawatt smile that her face morphed into.

Whilst she felt her heart rate increase double from that smile alone, Alex calmly settled down quickly and quietly next to Piper as she took a sip of the drink, also taking out her writing pad and text book, placing it carefully next to the blonde's. When the brunette looked back up she was met with the full attention of Piper's dazzling blue eyes. Alex gazed deep into them, lost in the vivid azure and the many unspoken promises it held. Their faces were so close, Alex could feel Piper's warm breath on her cheek, the vanilla scent of her perfume, in that moment she was utterly consumed by everything that was Piper Chapman. The blonde felt it too, the proximity was like standing next to a fire, feeling the heat and burn on your cheeks and yet not being able to move away. The two remained close yet not touching, a thundering spark blazing between them.

After minutes silently holding each other's gaze, it was Alex that first regained enough composure to speak. Swallowing the thick desire in her throat as she spoke.

"Y'know, it's taking everything I have right now not to learn forward and kiss you."

It came out in the lowest rasp Alex had ever heard from herself making Piper shudder and blush. The blonde leaned in closer, her skin tingling with want and anticipation, inching her face towards the plump red lips of Alex she had literally dreamed about.

"But I'm also aware we need to get this work done, so I will continue to hold my resolve until we are finished."

Piper pulled away slightly to look the taller woman in the eye, feeling the desire swirling low in her stomach. She couldn't help the look of disappointment she felt was etched all over her face.

"But be warned, after that I won't be held responsible for my actions" Alex added her smirk and eyebrow raise learning forward as she whispered purposefully in Piper's ear, drawing another blush from the blonde.

Piper wanted Alex to take her right there and then and if her resolve was already waining, Piper would do everything in her power to break Alex Vause.

"Then let's get to work" Piper chimed in her most pleasant voice, turning to smile at Alex whilst also reaching for her laptop across the desk, allowing the brunette a clear view right down the front of her tank. Piper pulled the laptop across the table top so it could easily be viewed by both of them, chancing a glance to see Alex looking flushed after her all so deliberate cleavage flash. Piper added another sickly sweet smile in the taller girls direction before summarising her earlier reading of the assignment title and guide to Alex.

"So we each pick our favourite poet then compare and contrast their writing style, ideas, whatever, okay?" Piper asked, turning to check that the brunette was listening to her.

"Let me guess, who've gone for Shakespeare right?" Alex teased, leaning over Piper to read the notes she had previously seen Piper jotting down enthusiastically on her pad.

"What? No." Piper exclaimed as she used all her strength to push the brunette away from her notes and back to her side of the booth.

Alex fought back, surprised at the force Piper had, before admitting defeat and allowing herself to be pushed back over to her side, pulling the shorter woman with her until Alex was sat with the blonde leaning down over her, her hands pinning Alex's shoulders to the back rest of the booth.

"How's that resolve holding?" Piper asked, her own smirk displayed proudly on her face.

"Erm Alex, you got anything for me?" A nervous young girl approached, fidgeting yet rooted to the spot in front of the desk, sensing her untimely interruption. Her white blonde hair was pulled into tight corn rows and her neck displayed a black roses and barbed wire tattoo that trailed centrally up the pale column.

Piper immediately released her grip on Alex's shoulders with both women rapidly returning to a seated position, caught in an all too compromising embrace. The girl risked a quick glance in Piper's direction then focussed her attention directly on Alex, awaiting a reply. After collecting herself and regaining a hint of composure, carefully smoothing down her top, Piper silently observed the awkward interaction, she'd felt Alex stiffen the minute the girl had cleared her voice to speak and could now see the tension across her shoulders and jaw.

"No Tricia, I told you, tomorrow." Alex answered sternly, eyes narrowed, annoyed at the interruption to her time alone with Piper, especially with how things seemed to be progressing.

Tricia nodded solemnly, retreating as quickly as she'd appeared.

Piper eyed Alex suspiciously from the side, the atmosphere that was heavy with sexual tension now replaced with uncertainty. Alex reached for her water bottle needing to quench her thirst from either Piper, or Tricia's sudden interruption in front of the blonde, slowly allowing the liquid to trickle languidly down her throat. As her head remained tipped back to drink, Piper couldn't help but take in the sight before her, jealous of the water droplets remaining on Alex's full red lips upon finishing her drink. As quickly as the feeling of unease had announced itself during the awkward encounter with Tricia, all was again forgotten by the blonde.

Xxx

After the untimely interruption, Piper and Alex managed to finally settle, into their work and into a comfortable atmosphere. Each worked tirelessly on their individual notes, carefully preparing their own argument for their chosen poet for the assignment before coming together an hour and a half into the session.

"So are you finally gotta tell me who you picked? The suspense is killing me." Alex smirked, mocking the shorter woman, instantly reiterating the relaxed conversation and banter the pair seemed to fall into so effortlessly. In reality, Alex was extremely keen to see who Piper had chosen, hiding behind her sarcastic façade, something she had much practice off.

"Wordsworth" Piper answered boldly, pleased to have avoided the earlier teasing had she chosen her second favourite poet, Shakespeare, closely followed by Dickinson.

"Old school English romance, bold move Chapman I've got to say, not what I had you pegged for at all" Alex added with a wink to her trademark smirk.

"Don't judge a book by its cover, isn't that what they say Alex?" Piper retorted quickly, outwitting the older girl whilst providing her a flash of her own smirk.

Pleased with her small victory, Piper felt the electricity buzzing between the two women. Never had she had the opportunity to demonstrate her quick wit and intelligence to an intellectual equal like Alex. This immediately turned Piper on, alongside the fact that the brunette was unbelievably hot and she was a sucker for a badass. Having gained the upper hand for the time being, Piper's growing confidence urged her on.

"So, come on, do tell, who did you chose."

"Emily Dickinson. The leading lady of her field, and what can I say, I like my women with some fire behind them." Alex rasped adding a final wink to her flirtatious behaviour.

XxX

The two continued their discussion, filled with teasing, flirtation and endless innuendo, until late into the evening, with neither having any other lectures that day.

"So we're easily halfway through I reckon, I thought this was going to take ages but it's seems you're a quick worker Alex." Piper motioned to the brunette as both women gathered up their possessions.

"Not in all things Piper, some things are meant to be prolonged." Alex replied, her voice dripping with suggestion and seduction.

Piper was beginning to understand what Lorna had meant about her struggling to keep up with Alex, she was smart and intelligent and she used it to fuel her quick wit and sarcasm. The blonde had thoroughly enjoyed her time spent in the older woman's company, her initial judgments peeled away like layers of a onion revealing new and unexpected characteristics of the still enigmatic Alex Vause.

The pair walked easily together out of the library and back through the main entrance, enjoying the remaining time in each other's presence as it slowly ebbed away.

"Same time next week?" Piper asked, keen to spend more time alone with Alex.

"Yeah." Alex smiled genuinely, a hint of mischief also playing on her face.

"Okay, see you then, thanks for today, I had fun." The blonde added as she backed away from the taller woman, ready to begin her walk home.

She was pulled back by a firm grip on her wrist, stilling her for a moment before focussing her eyes on the slender, pale fingers wrapped around her lower arm.

"I'm driving you home seeing as though I'm responsible for keeping you out so late."

"It's fine… it's not far"

"Please, I insist."

Piper now recognised the black bike stood next to Alex, taking a minute to fully observe the machine. She'd never been on a motorbike before, she knew Carol would be terrified at the prospect of her daughter riding such a death trap, the passenger of Alex Vause no less. The megawatt smile spread across the younger woman's face once again, sometimes in life rules were meant to be broken. She was handed a helmet, which she promptly took, Alex securing the strap securely under her chin.

"Just hold on tight kid, okay?"

Piper nodded, entranced as she watched Alex climb on. The sight was so fucking hot she almost forgot that she was supposed to climb on too. She clung to Alex for dear life, holding a little tighter than necessary. After an afternoon of unresolved sexual tension, getting a little closer to the brunette than what was actually necessary felt justified.

XxX

They quickly reached Piper's building, Alex remembering the complex from her visits to Lorna's in the early days when Nicky was in need of a ride in order to avoid the walk of shame. The blonde dismounted the bike carefully, handing her helmet back to Alex as she parked, kicking out the foot stand in one swift motion and removing her own helmet whilst taking Piper's balancing both on the leather seat. They stood silently for a moment, both unsure of how to separate.

It was Alex who took control, her long arms slowly reached out for Piper's face, fingers threading through the blonde locks, pulling it behind her ears. The younger girl held her breath, Alex suddenly seemed to be in such close proximity, her musky smell invading her nose, causing a heady giddiness that flowed through her body like wildfire. Slowly yet purposefully, Alex tilted her head to right, bringing her face closer to Piper's, their lips millimetres away from that much craved and sought after contact.

After what felt like an eternity, the brunette gave in, moving to close the remaining distance and crashing their lips together. Piper's fingers clawed at the taller girl's hips, feeling the need to pull her closer whilst Alex's hands tugged gently on the blonde locks, her tongue invading Piper's mouth, savouring the sweetness.

Pulling back when her lungs lacked air, Alex settled her forehead on Piper's, taking her time to observe her face, noticing the swollen lips that formed her bright smile and her lustful, darkened eyes. Alex pulled back further, her breathing rate still increased forcing her chest up and down rapidly. Piper stood, motionless, watching every movement of the brunette, unable to speak or even think of how to act right now, entranced.

Alex backed away towards the bike, her emerald eyes glued to the baby blue's of Piper as she instinctively swung her leg back over the bike, replacing her helmet as the gentle revving of the engine was eventually lost to the sounds of the city. The only evidence of their embrace her parting words echoing repeatedly in the blonde's ears.

"Night Pipes."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, another chapter for you, this just sets up how Piper is feeling about Alex before their next meeting.**

 **In reply to the guest who said I was making Piper too easy, I am trying to roughly follow the behaviour of the characters in the show where they sleep together at some point after their initial meeting in the bar.**

 **Thank you again for the favourites, follows and reviews, I love you guys.**

 **Have at it...**

Chapter #6…

The next morning Piper awoke late into the morning. When she had finally pulled herself away from watching the motorbike, and with it Alex, disappear into the city streets last night she had crawled straight into bed. However sleep did not come easily for quite a while. Her whole body tingled at the thought of what that kiss had promised and she had never felt more wired. One touch from Alex's lips had heightened her senses, warmth shooting from her core and seeping throughout the lengths of her veins right to the smallest capillaries in her toes and fingertips. Her whole body felt ablaze.

Her mind was fucked too. In typical WASP style, Piper began to overanalyse everything about the situation. Why was she so drawn to this woman? A complete stranger she had been in the company of for only a few hours in total. Someone who was clearly very experienced with women, her cool, suave demeanour meant she could have anyone she wanted. Yet she too wanted Piper, even if just for a night. The thought sent another rush of heat throughout her body.

After replaying the afternoon in her head on a continuous cycle of repeat, Piper eventually drifted off to sleep sometime after 3, waking to find herself shed of everything but her underwear, the heat still emanating from her skin.

She rolled over checking the clock at her bedside. It was 11:40.

"Shit. Fuck. Shit."

She was 20 minutes away from her lecture starting.

Piper shot up, throwing on her jeans and tank that she had discarded eagerly on her floor last night, pulling on her sneakers as she hopped into the lounge.

"Morning P." Polly offered breezily from her position at the breakfast bar, her laptop open in front of her.

"I'm late." Was all Piper could muster in return, before heading out the door with a slam leaving a bemused Polly to chuckle and shake her head at the flustered blonde.

XxX

When Piper returned a few hours later, she found Polly in he same position typing furiously on her laptop.

"Hey Pol." Piper murmured as she walked in, her bag thrown on the floor just past the doorway, her body flopping down onto the sofa with a loud yawn.

"Hey P, late night?" Polly asked as she shut her laptop, retrieving a bottle of wine and two glasses from the kitchen and made her way over to the blonde.

Piper hauled herself up, taking the far end of the sofa, tucking her feet underneath herself as she took the proffered glass. The thoughts that Polly's question evoked instantly had Piper again thinking back to her day spent with Alex, their flirtatious yet intelligent banter, the ride home, the kiss. There was still something mysterious and dangerous about Alex that the blonde just couldn't quite put her finger on, yet like a moth drawn to a flame, she couldn't stop the thoughts of the brunette invading her head. The kiss was something else too, Piper had never experienced anything quite like it before in her life. Those delicious lips emblazoned the skin that they touched, Piper reaching her hand up to her own unconsciously, the goofy smile plastered across her face once again.

"So you had a good night then." Polly eyed her friend suspiciously watching her trail her hand over her lips, "spill Piper, I want all the details!"

Piper looked up to find Polly still staring, eagle eyed and waiting for an explanation.

Her best friend missed nothing, and honestly, Piper was actually happy to voice her thoughts, to try and compartmentalise her feelings and worries over the brunette.

Piper left Polly hanging for a final minute, slowly taking a long drink of her wine before finally putting the girl out of her misery.

"I had my study session with Alex yesterday, I don't know what it is Pol but the chemistry is just so... the buzz and electricity when we're together, I've never felt anything like it before."

Piper looked to her best friend who was waiting patiently for her to continue.

"She's so mysterious and…"

"Wait, she? You're a lesbian again Piper?"

"It's not a discreet category Pol, it's more of a scale, you know that, but yes, I'm attracted to her, what can I say? She has these green eyes that I can never read and I never know what's she's going to do next, and the tattoo's on her arms that I can't quite see enough of, and her lips.."

"Okay, I get it, she's some hot enigma for you to figure out."

Piper looked up to meet Polly's eyes, she was watching the blonde intently.

"She gave me a ride home, after we'd finished working for the day, on her motorbike." Piper murmured, aware of the onslaught she was about to receive.

"Motorbike?! Piper are you serious? Those things are death traps, jeez, what would Carol say?! A few hours with this woman and you're willing to do anything! Seriously, she sounds kind of a badass, is that really who you want to be hanging around with? You've just started on a new course, you could become friends with anyone on it."

"You're staring to sound like my mother Pol, I like her okay, and she's smart too, like really smart, and I can't stop thinking about how it felt when she kissed me, I thought I was going to pass out."

"She kissed you?"

"Yeah, last night she dropped me off and then she kissed me." Piper could feel her cheeks burning at the statement, every time she went over the kiss in her head she felt the electricity again.

"I thought she wasn't going to but then she leaned into me and I wanted it Pol, like really wanted it and it was amazing, now I can't stop thinking about her."

"Just be careful okay, you dumb lesbian." Polly leaned over to half hug her friend before topping up her wine glass. Any tension that had risen was now gone and the friends relaxed into the comfortable atmosphere.

"So, Pete's out with his mates on Friday night and wondered if we wanted to join."

"That's been going on a while, must be serious."

"I really like him Piper, and we haven't been out yet since we started the semester, we're talking drinks, music, dancing, what do you think?"

"I'm in, it'll be nice to just cut loose."

Polly beamed at her friend who returned the smile.

"I'm excited already!" Polly squealed as she topped up her own wine glass whilst Piper flicked through the TV channels for something for them to watch.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, another chapter for you here.**

 **Have at it...**

Chapter #7…

Friday evening, the air was still heavy, the high humidity causing clothes to stick to skin. The faintest, untraceable breeze ruffled the tall trees and small bushes lining the narrow path. Up overhead, the cloudless sky glistened in shades of blue, pink and orange as dusk threatened. Piper admired the shapes and swirling formations present as she strolled lazily on her way home from Smith. She'd completed her final lecture of the week and was enjoying the tranquil walk home before the crazy night ahead that she and Polly had planned.

As she rounded the final corner she noticed Nicky sitting of the steps of her building. Her wild mane as untamed as ever whilst her legs were propped on the step below, open wide enough for Lorna to settle between them on the same step. The shorter woman was twisted awkwardly while the two shared a prolonged make out session. Piper slowed her walk slightly, hoping the two would notice her as she approached, but neither did. Clearing her throat, the two women pulled apart, looking to the blonde interruption.

"Oh hey Piper, how you doing?" Lorna ventured, clearly embarrassed at being caught.

"Heya guys, I'm good thanks you?"

"All good here blondie as I'm sure you could see." Answered Nicky, "why, did we remind you of anything? Any particular event similar to what you just witnessed that occurred right… about… there." Nicky ventured pointing to the curb side where indeed Alex had kissed her.

Piper blushed under the intense teasing of Nicky while Lorna slapped her girlfriend playfully on the arm. Piper had wondered whether Alex considered their kiss important enough to be mentioned to any of Alex's friends. A small self-satisfied smile played on her lips at the news that it had.

"Ignore her Piper, honestly some times her and Alex are as thick as thieves!" Lorna offered in apology.

Piper smiled sweetly, noting the winking and eyebrow raises directed her way by Nicky, unseen by Lorna.

Piper was quick to change the subject "by the way, you guys should come out tonight, my flatmate Polly's going to meet this guy she's seeing so we're off to a club, you should come."

Lorna spun around to look at Nicky, who was nodding enthusiastically, Lorna looked back to Piper also nodding, "yeah we'll join you Piper if you're sure."

"Hell yeah Chapman, and seeing as though I'm feeling generous, I will even bring along your favourite tall drink of water, as long as you're sure though eh!" Nicky teased knowing full well that the presence of Alex would more than seal the deal.

Piper felt the blush once again threatening to break out across her neck and cheeks whilst trying to stop the Cheshire Cat grin from spreading on her face.

"Okay well we're heading out around 9ish, Lorna you've got my number so just text me when you're out and I'll let you know where we are."

"Okay, see you later Piper." Lorna nodded as Piper climber over the pair to make it inside her building.

Tonight was definitely turning into a potentially promising night.

XxX

Piper pulled the dark blue sun dress over her head, taking care to avoid her freshly applied make up. She'd added some new eyeshadow that made her blue eyes pop and a hint of nude lipstick to her usual daytime look. Her hair was loosely tousled and fell in neat curls over both shoulders. She smoothed the dress down, taking care to adjust the spaghetti shoulder straps having opted to go braless, wearing only her favourite navy blue lace panties underneath.

Stepping into her comfiest wedge heels, Piper made her way into the lounge to find Polly sat at the breakfast bar, already on her third glass of wine from the two bottles they had gradually drained over the course of the early evening.

"Woah, you're looking hot tonight P!" Polly said loudly as she spun unsteadily on her stool, turning to face the blonde. "More wine?"

"Thanks Pol, I was thinking of something with a little more of a kick though." Piper smiled as her friend watched on, heading to the cupboard under the sink and going through the various bottles and cans stored there.

After what seemed an age, Piper pulled out a half full bottle of tequila waving it excitedly in front of her friend's face, reaching in the draw above and placing two shot glasses on the side before joining her friend on the adjacent stool. Polly already had the top off the bottle and immediately began to pour the amber liquid.

"To Dutch courage!" Polly shouted, clinking glasses with Piper before both women tossed the shot back.

"I'm gonna need it." Piper mumbled, pouring two more shots that were downed equally as quick.

"Okay, ready?" Polly asked, rising from the stool to her feet swaying sideways before steadying herself on the breakfast bar.

Piper nodded, jumping up excitedly and suddenly feeling the full force of her alcohol consumption hitting her. She was already buzzing and couldn't wait to see Alex later.

Xxx

Polly and Piper piled out of the taxi at the curb side of the club. It was a regular spot for student nights out, somewhere Polly and Piper had frequented many times before.

The pair headed eagerly in the direction of the bar to the left, spotting Pete and his friends already throwing some questionable shapes on the already crowded dance floor. Polly and Piper chatted comfortably as they waited to be served, eventually pushing out of the rows of people queuing at the bar drinks in hand.

"Hello sexy."

Pete approached the two from behind whispering to Polly in his thick Australian accent whilst snaking his hands around her waist as he leaned in for a long kiss. Piper stood awkwardly, taking the time to look around, or anywhere but at the make out session occurring at the side of her.

"Hey Piper, looking lovely too." Pete offered as he finally broke away from Polly to hug the blonde, who reciprocated the greeting.

"And I'd like you to meet my friend Larry, he's doing an English degree too Piper." Piper turned to where Pete was gesturing to see Larry, who had apparently been stood beside the group the whole time.

"Hey Larry, it's nice to finally meet you." Polly said, now somewhat sobered up, giving her best WASPy introduction.

"Hey." Added Piper with a polite smile, already feeling increasingly awkward towards Larry as he stood silently, greeting the pair only with a nod and smile.

He stood to the right of Piper wearing a blue short sleeved shirt underneath a sleeveless cable knit jumper. A shimmering sheen of sweat visible high on his forehead, just below the short curly black hairline.

"You coming to join us on the dance floor ladies?" Pete asked, pulling Polly with him through the crowd of bodies.

"You go ahead guys, I'm just gonna head outside to message Lorna and let her know where we are." Piper shouted to the already turned backs of Pete and Polly, giving a tight lipped smile to Larry as she slipped out front.

Xxx

Piper stood in the enclosed area at the front of the club, typing out a quick message on her phone in between large gulps of her margarita. She'd definitely be needing it if she ended up with Larry and his constant wounded puppy expression all night.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

That deep, raspy voice, Piper felt like she would recognise it anywhere, looking up to lock eyes with Alex.

Alex was dressed all in black. Tight leather pants hugged every single curve whilst the V neck vest top she wore proudly displayed the tattoos down the length of her right arm and, along with it, plenty of cleavage too. Her green eyes darkened in the dim light but were still visible beneath the thick framed secretary glasses and long straight black locks, red lips pulled into that infuriatingly sexy smirk.

She stood back, visibly raking in the sight of Piper in her sundress before her.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Piper asked, her voice betraying the nerves coursing throughout her body as she glanced around looking for Nicky or Lorna.

"They're not out yet, got held up at home I'm sure." Alex answered the unspoken question, punctuating the statement with her signature eyebrow raise and smirk, revealing the full intention behind her choice of words. "I was meeting them out anyway, I got caught up with something on campus so came straight from there…then I saw you, all alone out here."

Piper swayed unconsciously towards the taller woman, the effect of the alcohol and, more potently, Alex's presence causing her to feel giddy.

Alex learned forward too, sliding her hands up along Piper's bare arms and shoulders, the skin feeling ablaze, raising into goose pimples under the smooth touch, sweeping the blonde hair over both shoulders and down her back. Keeping one hand at the nape of the shorter woman's neck, Alex used the other to gently nudge Piper's chin up with her index finger before bringing their lips together. This kiss was much more urgent and intense than the last. As their lips met, Alex swept her tongue along Piper's bottom lip and into her opened mouth, exacting its dominance on the younger girl's tongue. Her hand pushed at the base of the blonde's neck keeping the two together as if life itself depended on their lips remaining in contact. It was hungry and needing whilst also prolonged with no rush in the world until they needed air.

Alex pulled back first feeling hot and breathless, looking down at Piper Chapman in that short dress that seemed to make her eyes more blue and the now swollen lips serving only to intensify the feeling. Her self restraint was waining rapidly, she needed to have Piper, tonight.

"Piper." Larry called curtly, looking all around the partygoers gathered in the street trying to locate the blonde.

Finally locking his beady brown eyes on her, he stepped in between the pair, completely oblivious to the raging tension between the two and totally blocking both women from each other.

Sidling up to Piper's side he spoke quietly, "hey, I was worried something had happened. Polly sent me to fetch you, we've just got some more drinks in, come on." In her intoxicated state Piper was easily dragged along by Larry who, linking her arm through his own, steered them back towards the dance floor where the rest of the group remained.

Piper stared backwards, gazing at Alex as she was pulled away, the brunette quickly disappearing from her view as they rounded the corner at the main entrance.

Alex watched on as the scene unfolded before her, flabbergasted at the audacity of this guy to drag Piper away from her. She took a cigarette and lighter from her back pocket, needing to calm down before thinking on her course of action.

XxX

Inside, the group had ordered a bottle of tequila, of which they were already two thirds of the way through, taking it in turns to slam back shots.

Piper joined in, taking her time to search the crowd for Alex in between shots. The brunette however, was nowhere to be found. Piper cursed at allowing herself to be dragged away by Larry, but then again, facing the wrath of Polly had she failed to show would have been equally disastrous.

After her sixth, possibly seventh shot, Piper felt the build up effect of the tequila alongside the bass pulsing in her body, compelling her to dance.

She swayed her hips, hands in the air, completely carefree and caught up in the moment. It was then that she felt the firm hands dig into her hips, pulling her back and against a body. Larry. Piper pulled herself forward and away from the man, moving beside the grinding Polly and Pete. Again the hands reappeared at her hips, wrapping around her waist so that their bodies were flush to each other.

She stopped, completely still as she turned to face Larry ready to launch into full scale attack mode. That's when she heard that deep rasp again.

"Hey Pipes, can I borrow you in the bathroom?" Alex placed her hand in the small of Piper's back beginning to guide her gently away before turning back to a bewildered looking Larry. "Girl problems, we'll be back soon." Alex purred sarcastically giving her most fake smile to the shorter man who simply shrugged his shoulders.

XxX

Taking the lead, Piper lead Alex straight into an empty cubicle pushing the taller woman back against the door as soon as it closed.

"Thank…you" Piper managed to breath out as she proceeded to attack Alex's lips.

Alex locked the door behind her back before quickly flipping her position with Piper's. Her lips felt magnetically attracted to Piper's soft flesh, moving from her lips, down her neck and sucking gently on the pulse point there.

Piper's breathing increased, her hands tangled in the black hair, happy to hold on to anything as she was transported into ecstasy.

As Alex continued her journey along Piper's collar bone, nipping and sucking at the skin, her nimble hands travelled to the thin spaghetti shoulder straps sliding them down the blonde's arms. With them, the top half of the dress also slid away, gathering at the toned, tanned waist.

Alex stopped abruptly, taking a step back to look at the blonde.

"Well Piper Chapman, aren't you full of surprises?"

Piper looked down her body, suddenly aware of her earlier decision to not wear a bra. She mentally debated whether she was embarrassed or aroused, the situation clearly having caught Alex off guard also. However, the decision was easily made the minute Alex took her nipple into her warm, wet mouth, swirling her talented tongue over the hardened end. Piper couldn't help the loud moan that was released as Alex's hands squeezed her ass simultaneously.

"Piper?!... Piper?!" The calls were getting closer and louder until Polly was stood on the opposite side of the stall door.

"Piper?"

Piper pushed Alex's head away from her body, unable to speak coherently with the older woman's tongue teasing her skin.

"Yeah Pol, I'm just using the toilet."

"Are you okay? You sound kinda flustered."

Piper looked to see Alex smirking, doing her best to conceal the laugh that was apparently trying to escape her mouth.

"Yeah, I was just hot and needed to pee is all."

"Okay, well me and Pete are heading off, I'm gonna fuck his brains out" Polly snorted laughing. "Larry's waiting for you at a table, will you be okay?"

Looking down at Alex, Piper replied, "yeah, I'm sure I'll be just fine, have fun Pol, and remember to be careful."

"Ha ha" Polly retorted sarcastically before turning on her heel.

Piper waited to hear her footsteps disappear, followed by the door closing.

Alex stood to her full height, combing her fingers through her hair before redressing Piper and smoothing her hair also. She leaned forward placing a chaste kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Come on kid, let's get out of here too."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, another shoutout to all those that have favourited and followed this story and particularly those that have taken the time to review.**

 **So this chapter continues immediately from the previous.**

 **Have at it...**

Chapter #8…

Alex grasped Piper's clammy hand, dragging the still intoxicated blonde through the increasing crowd of students now present at the club. Looking back, the brunette could see Larry, seated at a far table, two drinks in front of him clearly waiting for their return. Taking a right turn from the door out of the toilets and away from any chance of being seen by Larry, she pulled the stumbling Piper to a stairwell at the back of the building, climbing it quickly before pushing the handle revealing the dark night before them. It was still stiflingly hot and sticky as Alex pulled Piper into her shutting the door behind the pair. Both women were gasping for breath at the speed of their getaway and the humidity clinging to the air.

Piper was bent double, propping her hands on her knees to lift her head and finally take in her surroundings.

"Where the hell are we?" asked the blonde who failed to recognise any of the other buildings that she could make out in the dim light.

"Fire escape, we'll just walk down these steps and then hail a cab from the main street over there." Alex pointed but the shorter woman still couldn't take in any images that formed a coherent picture of her environment.

"Why do I get the impression you've done this before?" Piper said, finally able to stand upright and face the brunette grinning.

Alex shrugged her shoulders and raised her eyebrows, her smouldering green eyes lost in the sea of blue, a smirk plastered across her face.

Alex once again took hold of Piper's hand, easily interlinking their long fingers together, before beginning the descent down the black metal fire escape. As they reached half way, Alex felt her right hand, the one attached to Piper's, being pulled backwards, forcefully jerking her whole body into a standstill. Looking over her right shoulder, she soon saw the reason why. Piper was stooped over, her free hand clutching at one of her ankles.

"Pipes?" Alex asked, wondered what the blonde was actually doing.

"One minute Al" Piper replied, not looking up but using her free hand to signal the one minute using her index finger hovering unsteadily in front of the taller woman's face.

Alex watched on as Piper began uncoordinatedly attacking the tiny buckles on the straps on her shoes. In her drunken state she had yet to successfully even remove one strap.

"Sit down, I'll do it."

"I can manage but thank you" Piper issued back, not even raising her head to look up. Her blonde hair fell in curtains over her face and eyes as she continued her assault on the stubborn shoe straps.

After observing the unsuccessful attempt to remove either shoe for almost 8 minutes, Alex finally intervened.

She gently took the blonde head in both her hands, having surrendered Piper's hand after a good three minutes of attempts, each time leading to no avail. This caused Piper to look up, her eyes connecting with the brunette who instantaneously pulled their lips together. It was a gently open mouthed kiss, no tongues, as Alex slowly laid her down backwards, guiding her carefully to a step to sit upon. With Piper now fully seated, the taller women trailed her hands down the shoulders, along slender arms, then fingers, that hung carefree, onto hipbones and eventually down the outside of two toned runner's legs stopping at the problematic straps on either ankle. In one quick and fluent motion, both shoes were removed and Piper was hoisted back to her feet, her hand again in the clasp of Alex's who had already moved off down the stairs once more.

At the bottom, Alex guided the pair a few meters away from the foot of the stairs, turning to see Piper once again struggling to keep up, this time gently placing her bare feet on the uneven Tarmac below. Forgetting Piper was now also shoeless, Alex noted the adorable pout on her face as she dodged rocks and other unnamed unpleasantries dotted about the floor before she swooped down into a crouch in front of the blonde.

"Come on Pipes, I'll give you a piggy back, hop on."

"Hmm, an offer I can't refuse." Piper answered as she leaped onto the strong back of Alex, swinging her shoes from one hand, the other firmly around the neck and shoulders of her ride.

Alex enjoyed the feel of Piper's weight in her arms, particularly the feel of her strong thighs in her hands as she gripped to take the girl's weight.

Piper was also enjoying the experience, her legs wrapped firmly around the waist of Alex. Dutch courage in full flow around her body, Piper dipped her head to the side of Alex's taking her earlobe into her mouth, sucking gently before releasing with a nibble and finally a lick. She felt Alex tense beneath her, her breathing increasing and catching in her throat. Piper dipped her head further still, this time sucking on the pulse point just below the ear. Once again Alex's whole body tensed. Piper loved this reaction from the older woman, clearly as affected by her touch as she was by Alex's.

"Y'know, if you keep doing that I'm gonna have to put you down and take you right here in this rat infested alley right?" It came out in the deepest rasp, the sound and vibrations hitting Piper full on in the core. That was definitely something she didn't want, yet with every step Alex took, Piper rose and fell, effectively grinding on the brunette's back and it was making her very hot indeed.

"Just hurry okay" Piper murmured clinging a little tighter to Alex at the mention of rats on the floor.

"Your wish is my command princess".

Alex strode long, yet still graceful steps, turning sharply down an alleyway leading straight out onto the long main road of the town. Spotting the nearest available cab, Alex swung open the back door, turning to drop Piper in off her back, then scrambling in herself, reeling off her address quickly as she settled back into the seat, still gripping the hand of Piper Chapman.

XxX

The cab pulled up outside Alex's building. The journey had been quiet and uneventful, the pair still firmly holding on to each other's hand, stealing quick sideways glances during the short ride out of town. The familiar electricity buzzed and crackled between the two harnessing the many unspoken questions, promises, needs.

Throwing an unknown amount of money at the cab driver, Alex swung open the door pulling the blonde out of the same side behind her. Stumbling their way up the stairs to the front door they were like crazy teenagers fuelled entirely by the raging hormones triggered by the insurmountable desire for one another. Only this time it felt different too. There was an element of patience, like they had all the time in a world full of quick meaningless fucks.

Taking the elevator up to the penthouse loft Alex occupied, the pair were giddy. Piper had Alex pushed flush against the mirror that took up the back wall of the elevator. Alex allowed Piper the dominance, enjoying the feel of the blonde pushing her body against her own. They kissed, hot, passionate, uncoordinatedly a clash of heads, teeth, lips, strands of the blonde and black hair draped across faces as their lips continued to mould together. As Piper continued her unfinished attack on the pale neck and collar of the brunette, Alex let out a low raspy moan.

"Uh, Pipes…Pipes."

Failing to let up having finally gained the upper hand, Piper trailed her hands under Alex's shirt skirting her thumbs and fingers lazily up over the hips and tight smooth skin. Once against she heard the short intake of breath from the taller woman.

"Pipes, we're here" Alex chuckled lightly, the blonde too caught up in the attack of her neck to notice the repeated pinging of the elevator to signify their reaching the destined top floor.

Pushing off the wall, Alex guided Piper into her loft allowing the blonde to dump her unworn shoes in the doorway before taking a seat on the plush leather sofa. Now that they had arrived back at the apartment time seemed to stand still. There was no need to rush straight to the bedroom like Alex used to like to do with her many previous conquests.

"You wanna join me for a nightcap Pipes?" Alex husked from the kitchen, eyeing the blonde carnally, her signature smirk ever present.

Piper looked to the brunette, her skin shining in the dim kitchen lighting casting unique shadows over her porcelain face.

Piper nodded her answer to the question, suddenly doubting her bravado to bed Alex, nerves creeping into her. A little more alcohol would certainly help that.

Alex strode over to the sofa, a glass in each hand and a deliberate extra sway of the hips that did not go unnoticed by the blonde.

"Hope you like bourbon" Alex asked, her voice infinitesimally huskier than ever this evening and it drove Piper wild.

"Cheers" Piper added, taking the glass from Alex and clinking it to the other.

Both women took a long drag of the drinks, their eyes meeting over the brim of the glasses. Slowly bringing the glasses down Alex took Piper's from her hand, leaning forward to place both on the coffee table. Looking back to the blonde, Alex slid closer, their lips meeting as Piper hooked her hands around the brunette's neck lowering the older woman on top of her as she laid back slowly.

Alex ran her tongue over the blonde's bottom lip and was instantly granted access to her mouth, she sucked and nipped the plump bottom lip, her hands tracing lightly up the tanned legs that were now either side of her own.

Alex pulled back, sitting up to take sight of the younger woman underneath her. Piper laid, her yellow locks splayed across the arm rest of the sofa, her lips swollen and red and eyes now a midnight shade of black, hooded with lust. Taking both of Piper's hand into her own, Alex pulled the blonde up leading her silently to her bedroom.

Once there, the brunette spun around to greet Piper, immediately resuming their make out session standing to the left of the kingsize bed. Reenacting her earlier movement, Alex slid down the spaghetti shoulder straps of Piper's dress, this time gently guiding it down the entire length of her body and allowing the shorter woman to step out of it.

Alex walked Piper back towards the bed, the blonde falling backwards at the contact on the back of her legs pulling the older woman on top of her. Alex straddled the narrow hips beneath her, leaning forward to once again collide their lips together. She could feel the heat racing to her core as Piper ran her hands under her shirt, this time breaking their kiss as she lifted it up and over Alex's head, throwing it off to the left.

Alex lowered her head to the chest of the woman beneath her, eliciting loud moans as she began to individually caress each breast with her tongue and lips. Using her long dexterous fingers, she simultaneously stroked down the rib cage of the blonde, over each hipbone, her fingers barely touching the skin beneath. Upon reaching Piper's knees, Alex skimmed her hands back upwards over the inner thighs, tracing ghostly touches over the blue lace panties. The teasing contact with her core caused a jolt of please to rush through the younger woman, bucking her hips up to instigate more contact with Alex's hand, unable to suppress the deep throaty moan escaping from her lips. It was followed by another moan, different, louder, scared and more urgent.

The sound caused Alex to cease all activity, sitting back of her heels to look down at the blonde below.

Alex screwed her brows in confusion as she saw the face of the blonde beneath her. Piper had her mouth open, her brows knitted together and eyes looking worriedly at Alex.

"Why are you making that face?"

"Shit" was all Piper could respond before rolling over, throwing the taller woman off of her before sprinting to the only door in the bedroom besides the one she came in, praying to an unknown God that it was the en suite.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys, loving reading your thoughts on the story so far, please continue to let me know what you think.**

 **This chapter picks right up from the previous.**

 **Have at it...**

Chapter #9…

She was sick on and off for 45 minutes, slumped down at the side of the toilet, her pale face resting lethargically on the seat.

Alex had quickly rushed in upon realising what was happening, holding back the long, blonde hair, rubbing soothing circles on the younger woman's back as she coughed up what seemed like her entire nights alcohol.

Then Piper passed out. She was laid, white face on the toilet seat, beads of cold sweat on her forehead and arms hanging loosely at her sides. Alex carefully lifted her up, managing to place an old gun and roses t-shirt over her head before placing her in the huge bed, allowing the blonde to sleep it off. Alex then headed to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and a packet of painkillers before gently crawling into bed at the side of the woman, placing the items on the bedside table. The brunette remained awake for some time, unable to sleep for fear of Piper being sick again or needing her. The feeling was unfamiliar to Alex. She was scared. If someone couldn't handle their liquor she had no time for holding back hair or taking the time to put people to bed but as with everything about Piper, this was different.

XxX

It was after 10 then next morning that Alex awoke, instantly looking to her left searching out Piper. She was still there, snoring quietly, looking serene and peaceful in her alcohol induced coma. Alex rolled over, propping her head on her arm, letting herself properly take in the sight before her. Allowing a stay over and watching someone sleep were another two firsts for the brunette already this morning, and with Piper Chapman she seemed to be racking up a long list of firsts, things that previously even the thought of repulsed her.

Piper stirred in her sleep, her face contorting and scrunching as her breathing rate increased. Alex reached out her hand, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Piper's ear and softly caressing the soft skin of her cheek. Blue eyes fluttered open taking a minute to focus on the new lighting of the room, the colour of the sheets, the face looking down at her.

Seeing the younger girl awake Alex went to quickly withdraw her hand yet was caught by Piper's hand around her wrist and returning it to its previous location, the blonde's hand also remaining firmly in place.

"Alex"

"How you feeling kid?" Alex genuinely wanted to know and hoped Piper wasn't feeling too rough. The fact that her name was the first words out of her mouth made Alex's stomach flip. She would never tire of waking up next to Piper Chapman, even if she was hungover and still wearing last night's make up.

"Like even the incessant pounding in my head can't drown out the embarrassment I feel right now." Piper pulled the duvet up over her face, messy blonde hair still visible above.

"Hey, you have nothing to be embarrassed about" Piper peeked her eyes out from behind the duvet, judging the sincerity and tone of Alex's statement.

"Honestly" Alex added, rolling over to pull the duvet completely from the blonde's face, bringing her lips to the younger woman's for a chaste kiss.

Piper reciprocated, pleased that Alex wasn't put off by her reckless drinking and the end product of it. She pulled the brunette closer by the back of the head trying to deepen the kiss.

Alex pulled back causing Piper to open her eyes and look up.

"Maybe you should brush your teeth first though" Alex smirked causing the blonde the blush as she reached out an arm to slap the other girl playfully.

XxX

Piper padded into the lounge after brushing her teeth and taking a shower.

Upon hearing of her entrance, Alex asked "How you feeling now kid?" from her seat at her breakfast bar, strong black coffee in her hand.

She looked up to see the blonde who was dressed only in the faded t-shirt Alex had put her in the night before and some sweat shorts the brunette had left out for her on the bed.

"Better to get rid of last night's make up, I mean how could you even look me in the face without laughing this morning?...Alex"

Alex was pulled out of her staring at the blonde's long, toned, tanned legs upon hearing her name called. She looked blankly at Piper clearly having missed the entire content of her earlier statement.

"It looked like a toddler had applied it" Piper confessed pulling her head into her hands.

"What can I say kid, you kinda pulled it off, sort of, not at all." Alex broke into a full belly laugh, now able to find the humour in the situation from this morning.

"Hey!" Piper called embarrassed once more as she moved over to the brunette to swot her playfully on the arm again.

Alex managed to dodge the slap, swiftly moving to the left and in turn pulling the shorter woman into her lap. She reached up to the face in front of her before tucking a strand of blonde hair behind the right ear and leaning in to place a kiss on Piper's lips. Piper reciprocated, happy to move her lips along to the burning sensation that was being kissed by Alex Vause. Alex swept her tongue along the bottom lip and into the open mouth hearing Piper moan into her own mouth spurring on her roaming hands. It was unrushed, slow, almost delicate, as Piper felt that dizziness from Alex's close proximity, the heady scent of the brunette filling her lungs deliciously. They kissed until both were breathless, only pulling away far enough to rest their foreheads together, gasping for oxygen.

"You taste very minty" Alex added, cursing the dumbness of her statement, a chink in the armour caused by the presence of this blonde.

"I borrowed your toothbrush" Piper added as she jumped swiftly up off the older woman's lap giggling like a schoolgirl.

Alex was left opened mouthed, managing to reach out and lightly slap the blonde's ass with her fingertips as she leapt to her feet and headed into the kitchen.

Piper poured herself a drink into the mug Alex had left for her at the side of the coffee machine, leaning with her back to the worktop in order to study the brunette.

She took a sip, looking over the brim of the mug at the background that framed Alex. It was for the first time then that Piper noticed the size and decoration of Alex's loft.

"Woah, Al, how did I not notice the size of this place last night?" Piper asked as she strolled out of the kitchen heading straight for the book case on the right hand wall.

"I think maybe you were a little distracted" Alex smirked, happy to sit and observe the blonde on her inspection of the books in front of her, and damn did Piper look absolutely adorable.

A baggy t-shirt and shorts the perfect chilled out look teamed with the bedraggled blonde hair and, without makeup, the fresh young face still highlighting the huge blue eyes. Her lips were plump and still slightly swollen.

Piper continued to pad around, coffee cup in one hand, the other tracing the spines of the most precious books Alex owned.

"You have first editions in here Al" Piper spoke in astonishment, more to herself than the watching brunette.

Next, she made her way over to the stereo system, leafing through the stacked CD's, before approaching the wall of glass patio window and balcony beyond.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Alex asked, looking down at the blonde she had made her way silently towards.

Upon hearing her voice so near Piper had turned finding Alex in such close proximity as the brunette placed a kiss on her cheek.

"You must be able see the entire city from here Al"

"I wasn't talking about that view"

Piper closed the small gap between them once more reaching behind Alex's head to pull the brunette's lips even closer and finally meeting them with her own.

Alex wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist, their bodies tight together, as she pulled away from the kiss to rest her head on Piper's shoulder who placed her own hands on tops of the taller woman's.

The pair stood like this for what seemed like an eternity, serine, contempt, both realising the feelings that were developing between them, interrupted by a knock at the door.

Piper jumped at the sound, lost in her own thoughts, trying to compartmentalise what she was feeling.

Alex smirked at the blonde's reaction, placing a kiss on her neck as she broke away towards the door.

"I ordered breakfast, take a seat outside and I'll bring it out."

XxX

They ate silently, their eyes never leaving the gaze of one another, speaking unsaid thoughts, wishes, promises.

Alex had ordered at least one of everything from the local diner's breakfast menu, ensuring the blonde would have something to eat.

"So, what are your plans for the rest of the day Pipes?"

Piper looked to Alex who had just finished eating and was taking a swill of her fresh coffee. Unsure of how to answer, Piper took a minute to figure out exactly what the brunette was asking, was it an offer to stay with her, or perhaps she wanted the blonde out of her apartment.

"Hmm, maybe it's time I went home, sleep of the rest of this hangover. Polly will go crazy if she gets back and realises I stopped out. Urgh, she'll think I spent the night with Barry."

Alex laughed at the look of disgust plastered across Piper's face.

"Or y'know, tell her you went home with the tall, dark, sexy, excellent in bed…"

"I get the idea" Piper cut in returning the smirk of the brunette.

"Maybe miss out the running out of bed to throw up part though" Alex winked at the blonde causing a blush to spread up her face. "Believe me though Pipes, I would love nothing more than to pick up exactly where we left off last night, right now…" Alex fixed Piper with a steely look, like a lion eying up its prey, "but unfortunately I have an important appointment to attend." The brunette faced Piper, her tone serious and a look of sadness in her eyes. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

XxX

Having collected all her belongings from last night, namely her shoes and dress, Piper stood at the front door waiting for the brunette.

Alex strode quickly to join the blonde at the door, Piper taking her time to ogle the older woman, who was dressed in her black bike leathers, her green eyes popping from the darkness of the outfit.

"Like what you see?" Alex smirked throwing a wink in the blonde's direction.

"Will I see you again Al?" Piper couldn't help but portray the inner anxiety she was feeling, wanting, no needing, to see Alex again.

"Of course, we have a project to work on together, and weekly lectures." Alex teased.

Piper huffed loudly, "you know what I mean"

"I'm definitely going to be needing to see you again Piper Chapman" Alex whispered into the shorter woman's ear, lips grazing the lobe. Piper's breath hitched in her throat, excitement shooting the length of her body. "That's my favourite t-shirt you're wearing and I'm gonna need it back."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, another chapter for you. Ten points to gryffindor for anyone who can guess what Alex is hiding, the seeds have been planted, so to speak.**

 **Have at it...**

Chapter #10…

It was a unspoken, unwritten agreement that Alex and Nicky met every Sunday, mostly in the afternoon, for a beer at the local old school rock bar just down the street from Nicky's and away from the gossip and drunkenness of the local bars around the campus.

The pair strolled into the bar, occupying their regular booth on the left, away from the rarely used dance floor but close enough to the bar.

The black leather seats were well worn, the padding barely providing any level of comfort from the wooden bench beneath it. The walls featuring pictures and band posters hanging over the chipped paint whilst classic rock anthems played unnoticed by many in the background.

The bar had a reputation for trouble later on in the evenings but Alex and Nicky loved the place and had picked the spot way before even beginning their studies.

Nicky went to the bar, signalling to the bartender, Tom, for two bottles of their usual beers whilst Alex took her seat.

"Thanks" Alex acknowledged as Nicky joined her in the booth, sliding over the cool beer bottle dripping with wet condensation as the brunette yawned loudly.

"Late night Vause?" Nicky smirked.

The two woman had a friendship based on foundations of close to the bone banter and, occasionally, deep, intimately honest conversations. Recently, the banter usually consisted of Alex having the upper hand over Nicky, generally taking the form of Nicky being whipped by Lorna. However, today Nicky had a full house and was playing her cards very close to her chest for maximum impact on the brunette. She didn't usually have much dirt on Alex and she was going to make damn sure to make full use of it now she had.

Alex nodded. "You'd know if you managed to get out the house last night"

"Oh, we got out alright stretch" Nicky couldn't hide the smirk on her face and in her voice.

"Well, it was nice of you to join us."

Nicky allowed Alex to continue her teasing before finally turning the tables on the brunette, unable to contain her excitement any longer.

"So, how was she?"

"Who?"

"Chapman"

"She was okay, why?"

"Come on Vause, I'm gonna need more than that and we both know it. Don't make me drag it out of you."

"Drag what out?"

"Uuuh, oooh Alex, oooh" Nicky moaned loudly in her breathiest voice.

Alex narrowed her eyes at her wild haired friend.

"Yep, what a time to visit the bathroom, I really wasn't expecting to hear a live sex show."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint but we only got to second base before Holly interrupted us."

"Vause, why've you got to be such hard work? You started in the bathroom, got interrupted, dragged her up to the back exit, took her home and fucked her senseless. How right am I?"

Alex eyed her friend knowing that the shorter woman had known all along but had still insisted on dragging the information out of her.

"95 percent" Alex eventually conceded smirking, knowing Nicky would have got it out of her either way.

"I took her home, started to fuck her senseless, as you put it, and had to stop for her to throw up" Alex recalled.

Nicky, who had just taken a swig of her beer, laughed loudly and open mouthed, beer shooting down her nose and spraying the immediate vicinity, "man, you really are losing your touch Vause" she managed to get out before bending over to continue laughing.

"She'd drank too much Nick, she was really ill, she passed out so I put her to bed."

"Hmm, wouldn't have stopped me." Nicky added finally beginning to contain her laughing, although not completely stopping.

Alex eyed the blonde, who immediately ceased her laughter upon receiving the look.

"Not a word to her, or anyone for that matter!" Alex demanded firmly, Nicky knowing when to stop her teasing, holding her hands up in a mock surrender gesture.

"I don't know what it is Nic, but she's just…. different" said Alex as she slid her folded arms onto the surface of the table and placed her head down on top.

"I know Vause, I know" Nicky repeated as she took another pull of her beer, patting the brunette on the back gently with her other hand.

"I'm fucked"

"Yep, welcome to the 'fallen for a straight girl' club."

XxX

Monday always seemed to come around too soon for most people, the dreaded thought of heading back to an unloved work after a fun and frivolous weekend. However, waking up at 9:30, Piper literally leaped out of bed, excited for her lecture followed by more alone time with a certain ravishing brunette.

She had returned home on Sunday afternoon beating Polly, who arrived an hour later. The pair had spent the time exchanging their individual stories from the evening previous. Polly and Pete had become official whilst Piper had vehemently expressed her distaste for Larry and Polly's incessant need to set her up with men she had nothing in common with, let alone was attracted to.

Piper had informed Polly of her running into Alex, leaving out the fact that she was ready and willing to be fucked by the brunette in the bathroom with Polly on the other side of the door and that she left with the brunette minutes later, the same intention in mind.

Polly had expressed her distaste for the badass and apparently untrustworthy woman, keen to voice her opinion based on rumours she had heard.

Piper listened, her own anxieties about Alex peaked by Polly. Above all though, Piper was concerned and scared by the extent of her feelings for the older woman and whether she was viewed as just another meaningless fuck by Alex.

Swallowing any thoughts about Alex and her intentions towards the blonde that surfaced, Piper cleared her head, waiting for the appearance of Lorna ready to walk to their lecture.

"Hey Chapman, good weekend?" Lorna asked, any teasing Piper thought she might receive about Alex absent from her tone.

"Hey Lorna, yeah it was good thanks, how was yours?"

"It was good thank you, I took Nicky to meet my parents. It was quite the experience but I think it went okay."

"You two are really serious huh?"

Lorna nodded in response, a small pink blush spreading over her cheeks.

"How was your night out on Friday? Me and Nicky didn't get out until late so I think maybe we missed seeing you." Lorna added, quick to change the subject.

"Yeah, I ended up running into Alex so I wasn't alone anyway."

"Oh that's nice, how are the two of you getting on?"

Piper didn't know to what extent she felt she could openly confide in the smaller woman, she was dating Alex's best friend after all.

"Yeah, I think we're working together well on the assignment, we seem to have a similar taste in literature and the same work ethic." Piper could here the doubt and hesitation in her own voice, let alone Lorna picking up on it.

"I know what it's like y'know Piper, the early stages are so difficult. Constantly trying to work out if you're different to all the other girls or whether you're just another notch on the bedpost. It was the same with Nicky."

Lorna spoke so honestly Piper couldn't help but release the inner turmoil she had been voicing over and over in her head.

Looking up from the floor, Piper spoke softly, "I really like her Lorna." She spoke so quietly she was unsure whether she had actually confessed out loud.

"She seems to care for you Piper, Nicky won't talk about it but I've never seen her look at someone like she looks at you, we all feel the chemistry when you're together."

Piper smiled gratefully to Lorna, happy for any information she could get but equally disappointed she had no insight through Nicky.

XxX

The two women walked the remainder of the way in a comfortable silence.

The thought of the way Alex had taken care of her while she was sick featured vividly in Piper's head brought about by the earlier words of Lorna.

Maybe there was a tiny tiny nanometer in Piper's head that nought it possible that Alex might reciprocate her feelings. Her heart was in agreement whilst her brain chastised her for such a silly thought.

The two women reached the door to the lecture theatre. Piper followed Lorna up to their usual seats at the back glancing to see Boo and Nicky already sat. Piper looked around, desperately searching for contact with those vivid green eyes, whilst the other three made their good morning introductions, Nicky and Lorna's hellos quickly turning into a full on PDA.

Piper looked up at the clock at the front of the room, it was bang on 11 am and Alex was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey Chapman, you feeling alright, you look a little pale, you're not gonna hurl are you?" Nicky teased as she settled Lorna beside her, throwing a wink and chuckling at the desperate blonde able to read her current thought process.

Piper missed the obvious dig at her weekend exploits, oblivious to anything other than wanting to connect her eyes with those of Alex. The blonde didn't even waste the time to turn and face Nicky.

"Oh, by the way, your tall drink of water can't make your study session." Nicky used her fingers to gesture air quotes around the term study session as Piper immediately whipped her head round. "Told me to tell you she had something urgent come up out of town and she was sorry."

"Okay, no worries." Piper replied, fixing the shorter woman with her trademark WASP smile.

Piper finally sat in her seat next to Boo, sad and disappointed, her mind full of unwanted thoughts as to Alex, her whereabouts and whether her weekend performance had indeed ruined any chance she had with her.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So, it's the one we've all been waiting for. Please let me know what you think.**

 **Have at it...**

Chapter #11…

A whole 4 days passed after Alex indirectly cancelled their scheduled study session, apparently sacking off the poetry lecture too. That was out of character for Alex. Well Piper assumed it was, she didn't actually know a great deal about Alex's character or anything outside of her tastes in poetry for that matter.

Piper mentally listed what she did know about Alex. She had a big, and no doubt expensive apartment, she had a new motorbike, she had a lot of 'appointments' to attend regularly and she seemed to forever be being approached by the delinquents that frequented Smith. But most importantly, Alex was hot, those eyes could light a fire in Piper's belly in just one look. Her lips could make her experience feelings she thought were not even imaginable, and she was smart, her intellectual equal and deep deep down under the badass façade, Alex was caring and compassionate.

Piper compartmentalised the list in her head, the pros and cons of the enigma that was Alex Vause. Her disappearance since she had last seen her on Sunday only had Piper more enthralled by the older woman. The spark had ignited a blaze that needed to be investigated. If this was nothing more than a one night stand Piper could deal with that, she'd get over it, eventually. But above all, the blonde owed it to herself to seek out the pleasure and desire that this stranger had instigated within her.

Like a predator, she was going to pursue and get her prey.

XxX

After her overthinking and over analysis of ever minute detail she had about Alex, Piper had talked herself into seeking out the brunette.

She would go directly after what she desired the most.

Piper stood in front of her full length mirror, perfecting the straightness of her long blonde hair.

She dressed in her skin tight black body con dress with the gold zip running the length of it, smoothing down the front as the hem landed on her mid thigh. Adding dark eyeshadow and mascara highlighted her huge blue eyes. A coat of her only red lipstick on her plump lips completed the outfit.

Piper looked herself up and down in the mirror, she looked hot.

She slid her feet into her black stiletto heels reaching onto her bed to grab the t-shirt and shorts Alex had sent her home in previously. Just in case Alex actually wasn't interested anymore, it would serve as a welcome excuse to stop the embarrassment Piper felt would be inevitable in the case of being rejected.

Walking out of her empty apartment, Polly once again stopping at Pete's, Piper slammed the door and strutted in the direction of Alex's apartment building.

XxX

Piper vaguely remembered her way, reversing the directions Alex had previously given her.

She quickly covered the steps to the front door, ringing the intercom to Alex's penthouse loft.

Shifting nervously from one leg to the other, Piper could feel the nervous energy radiating from her core. Gone was the dominant, sexy temptress out to get what she wanted. The longer the blonde waited for the intercom to be answered, the more she began to regret her ill thought out idea.

Taking a seat on the wall on one side of the steps, Piper began to unravel the plan in her head. She hadn't accounted for Alex not being home, although given her recent disappearances maybe that was an area she had stupidly overlooked.

Deep in thought, Piper was pulled from her self deprecating reverie by a loud wolf whistle.

Looking up, she immediately locked eyes on the source of the sound.

Alex Vause, dressed head to toe in her black bike leathers, swinging her helmet carelessly from one hand, the other holding the strap of a backpack swung over a shoulder. Her hair blew backwards in the wind, glossy and black, mirroring the black frames that held those dancing green eyes.

Alex felt her breath hitch in her now dry and scratchy throat. Her mouth wide open and eyebrows raised high in surprise, eyes black and dilated taking in the sight before her.

Immediately Piper remembered exactly why she had gone to the trouble of dressing up.

The look on Alex's face would be one that would be impossible to ever remove from her memory.

Piper sat smugly, unable to avoid the smirk tugging at her lips.

Alex tried her hardest to regain some control and composure, taking long strides to quickly stand beside the seated blonde.

Looking around to see who was about, she leaned into Piper, speaking in her lowest rasp directly into the shorter woman's ear.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" She pulled away, trademark smirk displayed on her face and eyes staring deep into Piper's blue orbs.

"Oh, y'know, I was just in the neighbourhood" Piper replied, clearly squirming under the intense gaze, fiddling with the hem of her dress.

Alex's eyes followed Piper's hands, nervously playing with the edge of her dress. She couldn't help but take in the long, toned legs on display, her eyes raking up Piper's body to where the dress began and she could see no more.

She lifted her eyes to meet the blonde's, the two staring, communicating with each other whilst time stood still.

"Look, I'm really sorry about Monday Piper, I'm not a shady person who just ditches on plans…"

Piper stared at those red lips in front of her, remembering the feelings they evoked in her nearly a week ago. She felt the heat rising up through her core, a delicious burn deep in the pit of her stomach.

She stood to face Alex, on the older woman's eye level due to her heels.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Piper stepped in closer to the brunette, feeling her breath hitch as she explored her newfound confidence.

"By all means tell me to back off, but since I met you, you pursued me, and I liked it. I've… I've never felt…" Piper managed to stutter out parts of her sentence, Alex's smirk and eyebrow raise clearly showing her amusement at the dominant blonde.

"Y'know, I've never really thought of myself as a very sexual person… but… ever since…"

Piper leaned in even closer, her mouth millimetres away from Alex's left ear.

"I wanna taste what you taste like."

Alex's breath once more caught in her throat, the heat in her core threatening to burst throughout her body as she pulled back to look into the blonde's eyes, evaluating her next move.

Dropping the bag from her shoulder she used her now free hand to trace up Piper's side and under the blonde hair to cup her cheek as she brought their lips together. It was a hungry, desperate, urgent kiss as Alex slid her hand round to Piper's neck pulling her mouth ever closer. Piper reached up with both hands, weaving them through the black tresses to grab and hold on to anything she could find. Alex rapidly deepened the kiss, her tongue pushing through Piper's lips as they twisted together, deliciously tasting one another as if for the first time once more.

Alex pulled back, breathless, quickly picking up her fallen bag whilst opening the door and dragging the blonde inside behind her.

She pulled the blonde into the awaiting elevator quickly pinning her against the back wall with her body. Their mouths searched out each other's lips falling back into the heated kiss. They didn't care who saw them, this was a primal desire both had needed to be fulfilled since they laid eyes on one another.

Alex grabbed Piper's hand as the elevator reached her floor, the blonde squealing with excited and she was dragged into Alex's apartment once more.

Barely inside the door, Alex had her pushed up against the back of the front door, resuming her hungry exploration of Piper's mouth, trailing hot, open mouthed kisses, licks and sucks down the jaw on to the pulse point Alex remembered so vividly. She took a step back to look over the shorter woman, her lips swollen, hair dishevelled and eyes completed hooded, she wanted this badly.

Piper quickly nodded her consent upon realising Alex had stopped her ministrations down her neck. Lifting her head, she saw her own passion and desire reflected in the older woman's face, watching as she slowly guided the zip on her leather jacket down, letting it hang open when it reached the bottom.

Piper pushed her hands under the shoulders of the jacket, tugging at the material to get it off of Alex's arms and onto the floor.

The blonde took in Alex as she stood before her, her leather jacket removed, Piper instinctively reached up to the black tank the brunette was wearing, whilst Alex dived back into the shorter woman's neck.

Piper was delirious as she felt Alex's teeth tug gently at the skin around her collar for it to be replaced by warm licks and sucks.

The ache between her legs intensified as Alex pressed the weight of her body into her, arms reaching round and squeezing her ass. The brunette pulled back once more allowing Piper to pull herself off the door. Alex used this opportunity to reach around and lower the zip that extended the length of Piper's dress at the back. The clothing dropped to the floor, revealing lacy black lingerie.

Alex moaned at the sight before her, once more dragging the blonde by her hand, this time to the bedroom.

Afraid of being apart too long, the two women reconnected their lips. Piper running her hands down Alex's sides, stopping at the button of her leather pants before undoing it and pulling them down the long, pale legs.

She stepped back up to her full height, shorter than the older woman now her heels had been removed. Alex in her boy shorts and tank was a sight that made her stomach flip with heated desire and seeing the look in the blonde's eyes, Alex was only too happy to oblige to fulfil the younger woman's needs.

She walked the blonde backwards to the bed, arms expertly unclasping her bra before she fell onto the black sheets, the older woman crawling seductively on top.

Piper could hardly breath, Alex was straddling her and slowly sucking, nipping and licking her way from her collar down over her chest, taking her time to tease each nipple.

Piper bucked at the sensation requiring more and more contact from the brunette and her talented mouth.

Alex still had that infuriating smirk on her face as she stroked the blonde over the top of her lace panties, her tongue lapping at the tanned abs on its journey south.

Piper breathed heavily, needing Alex immediately and the brunette swiftly obliged. She slowly dragged the lace panties down the long legs, her mouth inches away from Piper's core as she placed soft kisses and sucks all over the blonde's inner thighs.

Piper couldn't take the teasing much longer, she was sure she would spontaneously combust if Alex didn't do something.

"Al" she pleaded, desperate, breathy.

Alex had never heard a sound so sexy, how could she deny this woman or herself any longer.

She stroked her tongue up the length of Piper, taking in all the moisture that had gathered there, instantly aware she would never get bored of that taste.

Piper bucked violently at the contact, Alex holding her hips securely, pinning the younger woman down as she grabbed at the black hair, the other hand twisting in a vice like grip on the bed sheets.

"Fuck" Piper screamed as Alex took another lick, her lips sucking and nipping whilst she gently entered two fingers into the blonde.

Piper moaned loudly yet breathy, her breathing rate picked up as Alex increased her speed, the blonde grinding her hips along to the insatiable rhythm the older woman had set.

As Alex curled her fingers, her tongue flicking up and down one final time, Piper fell apart, completely and unashamedly screaming and moaning loudly, her arm pushing off the bed head as she panted, grasping for breath.

Alex placed a kiss in the centre of Piper's chest, wiping her mouth on her arm as she crawled up over the heaving blonde.

"Oh my god, Alex."

Alex smirked, pleased with the result of her efforts. "Horrible wasn't it?"

She brought her mouth the blonde's once more.

"The worst.. you're really bad at that."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys, so a little smut to start you day and who doesn't love a bit of Vauseman drama?**

 **Im so grateful for all the follows, favourites and reviews, please keep 'em coming.**

 **Have at it...**

Chapter #12…

"Can I do you?" Piper asked in between quick, frantic kisses causing a small chuckle from the older woman.

"You don't have to ask" Alex smirked as she crawled off the top of the blonde moving to lay down Piper's right side and propping her head on her arm.

Piper grasped Alex at either side of the head, cupping her face as she brought her lips closer.

She pecked at the older woman's lips, soft, quick little kisses, still gasping for breath in between.

Alex hovered over the blonde, a smirk still playing on her lips as she looked at the post orgasmic face of Piper. She would never tire of seeing her like this and she vowed she would always be the one causing it.

Another first for Alex, returning to the scene of the crime as her and Nicky used to call it. The pair used to have to face forfeits, usually shot of the others' choosing, if they slept with the a one night stand more than once. The game had cooled off since Nicky had settled down with Lorna and for Alex, everything about Piper made her feel like maybe she was ready to settle down too.

Alex moaned as the blonde moved slowly and seductively to straddle her hips. Piper's weight above her felt hot and somehow right as the blonde leaned forward to catch Alex's lips in a deeper kiss.

Piper pulled at the bottom lip of the woman beneath her, smoothing the area with a lick and a suck as her tongue pushed and probed, eventually gaining access to Alex's mouth. The blonde was beginning to recognise the taste of Alex, cigarettes and beer in the background, juxtaposing her musky vanilla scent.

Alex firmly grasped Piper's ass with both hands, relinquishing full control for the blonde to do whatever she pleased, another first.

Her confidence growing with every breath caught in Alex's throat, Piper began to suck on the skin of the long pale neck stretched out below her. She pulled at the soft skin with her lips before drawing it up in a sharp suck, feeling the blood rush beneath the flesh.

She was pleased to mark Alex, a memory for the morning should this turn out to just be one lust filled night.

Piper proceeded on her journey, mapping out the skin of the woman between her thighs, committing to memory every ounce of skin, anywhere that caused an intake of breath or a tighter squeeze on her ass.

She drew her hands under the edge of the tank, feeling the muscles tense and goose pimples raise from her touch.

Looking down, Piper met the green orbs of Alex, watching fascinated by the blonde's every unexpected touch. She eyed the younger woman closely, the smirk still present on her lips as Piper guided the black vest up and over her head, requiring some assistance as Alex sat up, rocking the blonde back slightly.

Piper wanted to show Alex what she felt for her, to let the older woman experience exactly how she had just felt at her willing and capable hands.

She felt the confidence and dominance rushing, her head dizzy at the thought of what she was about to attempt.

Piper pushed Alex backwards firmly until she was once again flat on the bed, the blonde's full weight on her stopping any movement for the time being. She rocked herself forward so she could pin the brunette's hands above her head.

Leaning down, Piper restarted the kissing, already feeling lost without Alex's lips pressed deliciously against hers.

Then the intercom buzzed.

Piper ignored the noise, her hands moving down to rake over the newly freed skin of Alex's torso, the older woman cupping her face pulling her up to resume their desperate kisses.

The intercom rang again, for longer this time, a dull buzzing droning throughout the loft.

Alex moaned loudly, partly due to insistent interruption of her intercom and partly due to the way Piper was oh so deliciously rocking herself on her core as she continued to kiss her way all over the older woman's skin.

Realising she was going to have to give in and answer the intercom in order to stop the horrendous buzzing, Alex flipped Piper over, placing one final kiss on her lips, groaning before letting out a loud sigh at being interrupted at such a promising time.

Quickly grabbing a zip down hoody to wrap around her bare torso, Alex left the heady atmosphere of the bedroom, plodding through the lounge to answer her intercom.

Piper snuggled herself into Alex's black silk bed sheets, glancing at the clock on the left sided bedside table as she thought about how Alex had made her feel minutes ago.

She had never felt chemistry like it before in her life, the thought alone making her hot once again.

Sinking back into the bed, Piper regained her normal breathing rate, well as normal as she could when she was naked in the bed of Alex Vause, she rested her head back on the soft pillows awaiting the brunette's return.

She could hear the sound of Alex's deep, raspy voice floating in from the lounge.

"Yeah, sorry I'm not feeling well, can you come back tomorrow maybe?"

She could hear a female voice making up the other side of the conversation, or maybe two, it sounded like two people talking, one with a thick accent Piper was unable to place.

"Yeah okay, so same place tomorrow? Don't forget to bring your stuff" Alex replied before the blonde heard footsteps once again making their way back to the bedroom.

Alex stood in the doorway, surveying the younger woman laid in her bed before her. She grinned at the blonde, slowing making her way back to the foot of the bed, adding an extra sway to her hips as she strode confidently.

"Sorry babe, that was just business, now where were we?"

Piper's insides flipped at the hooded glare Alex was eying her with, any reservations about their interruption vanishing as the brunette slowly lead the zip of the hoody down her front, allowing the clothing to fall at her feet as she crawled to Piper in the bed.

Piper moaned as Alex took her time to kiss up her long runners legs, massaging the skin with her hands as her open mouthed kisses became nibbles and sucks, a winding trail being left.

As she reached Piper's core, she spread her tongue flat, licking all the way up the length of her body in one smooth motion, eventually stooping at her collar before once again resuming sucking and nipping. The blonde bucked underneath Alex at the glancing contact with where she most needed her, little teasing necessary as she was already well worked up.

Alex paused, taking a minute to sit on her heels, now straddling the younger woman. Green eyes burning ferociously into blue and without breaking the eye contact, Alex reached behind her back and single handed unclipped her bra, throwing the offending material forwards and into the face of the other woman.

Mesmerised by what she had just witnessed, Piper's reactions were delayed as she pulled the red lace bra from its landing place on her face, tossing it off the bed as Alex once again resumed her ministrations on her neck.

Reaching down with her hand, the older woman began to rub the ever ready blonde, entering two fingers into the slick moisture as she nipped at the right earlobe, taking it between her teeth.

Piper bucked once more at the contact, the feel of Alex's lips on her neck, moving down her chest to take in a nipple, hardened by the pleasure coursing through her veins. Alex was relentless, speeding up as Piper came undone beneath her, her muscles tensing as she whispered in the younger woman's ear.

"Cum for me Pipes."

That was all Piper needed to let herself go, falling into the ecstasy that Alex supplied.

The brunette gradually slowed her hand, shifting to kiss the blonde's lips, the pair already lost in their own isolated bubble, away from the entirety of the world.

Until a firm knock on the door popped that bubble.

"Fuck!"

"Ignore it" Piper grumbled, clawing at the brunette's back to bring their bodies closer together, happy to be enveloped by another kiss from those luscious red lips. In her sated state, Piper was keen to finally show Alex how she could make her feel, wanting a chance to take control of the brunette.

Another bang on the door, this time louder but more dull.

It was Piper that moaned at the sudden, untimely loss of contact as Alex pulled away. The blonde sat up drawing another kiss from the older woman before allowing her to leave and answer the door. She laid back once more, the sheets pooling around her waste, plotting her revenge for the gentle teasing Alex had inflicted upon her.

Alex strode out of the bedroom, swinging the door shut behind her, she was highly concerned by how someone had managed to enter her building without her buzzing them in and now stood banging loudly on her front door.

She opened the door wide, faced with Sylvie who immediately pushed her way in, slamming the door behind her.

"Alex, you do look a little flustered, let me check your temperature." Sylvie reached out to place the back on her hand to Alex's forehead.

Startled by the sudden appearance of Sylvie, Alex stumbled backwards as if burned by the contact. "Sylvie, what the fuck?!"

"It's okay babe, I came to look after you."

"You can't just barge in here, how did you get into my building?"

"Shhh, calm down baby, I saw Tricia and Tiff outside and they said you'd cancelled with them because you were ill so I came to nurse you back to health."

Sylvie once again tried to touch Alex, reaching out to stroke down the left arm of the older woman.

"Sylvie, get the fuck out" Alex spat, pushing the shorter woman away from her.

Sylvie eyed the brunette cautiously, "I missed you Alex, we can work things out but first you need to get better, a fever can really mess your head up, but don't worry I'll make it better, come on, let's get you into bed."

"Sylvie, you need to get the fuck out right now, I'm not ill, it was an excuse, but if I was, you'd be the last person I'd want to see."

The venom was dripping from each syllable Alex spoke, Sylvie's expression quickly changing from pity to anger.

Alex could see the thoughts rushing through Sylvie's head, realising why the brunette had cancelled earlier.

She sprinted to Alex's bedroom door.

Piper laid in the bed, she could hear raised voices but could make out nothing through the closed bedroom door. She laid still, not wanting to get involved in whatever was happening on the other side of the door. She could pretend that Alex wasn't a shady person if she didn't witness or hear anything incriminating, she would know no better.

Then it swung open violently.

Piper immediately recognised Sylvie, her eyebrows furrowed and mouth curled in a snarl.

She dived at her on the bed, landing a quick, unexpected punch to Piper's cheek as the blonde grappled to push the heavy woman off of her.

They rolled onto the floor, Sylvie on top, as Alex entered and pulled the brunette up off of Piper.

"You bitch" Sylvie screamed as Piper gathered the sheets around her naked body on the floor, her hand clinging to the red, inflamed cheek.

"You fucking home-wrecking whore" Sylvie continued to shout as Alex struggled to keep the thrashing woman still and away from the blonde.

"Sylvie, you need to get the fuck out, NOW!" Alex yelled as she managed to push the shorter woman into the lounge and out of the front door, slamming it behind her.

Rushing back to the bedroom, Alex found Piper in a half dressed state, searching for her shoe.

"Piper, I…"

"This is so fucked up."

"Piper, I'm sorry, are you hurt? Did she hurt you?"

"She punched me in the face. Yes it hurts."

"Piper, please…"

"I think it's best if I just go."

And with that, Piper walked away from Alex, her heart in her mouth as her cheek pulsed from the contact with Sylvie's fist. She scurried home quickly, keen to forget the events of the last 10 minutes as quickly as possible.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Unlucky for some, number 13.**

 **Drama and angst before we start getting some answers about Alex, we're praying for some Vauseman endgame right?**

 **Have at it guys...**

Chapter #13…

Piper returned home, straight into the unknowing but awaiting arms of Polly. She slowly eased open the door to find her best friend seated on the sofa reading a magazine. Upon entry, the brunette turned to welcome her friend. Her cheek now bright red and swollen, Piper cringed at the inevitable first question on Polly's lips.

"Piper, what the hell happened? Are you okay?"

Polly jumped to her feet, helping Piper over to the sofa and then retaking her seat beside the blonde. The hurt and sadness in Piper's blue eyes directed Polly to her first suspect.

"P, talk to me, was it her, was it Alex?"

Astonished that Polly would think should a thing of her...friend with benefits, lover, Piper didn't even know the answer to that question, yet it pulled her out of her docile trance to stop the brunette and her usual behaviour of jumping to conclusions.

"I was with Alex but she didn't hit me, she would never…"

"Piper, you barely even know her and what you do know of her sounds shady if you ask me. What is it about you being a lesbian that just creates so much more drama?"

Piper looked up, her eyes meeting the beady, judgemental stare of her best friend, the blonde's full of anguish and despair.

"I'm sorry Pipes, let me get you some ice for your cheek, some wine and you can tell me what happened".

With the ice pack firmly pushed onto her cheek and glass of white wine in her hand, Piper recounted the events of the day leading up to Sylvie punching her.

Polly was silent throughout, allowing her friend to unload her thoughts and feelings.

"So I ran out and came here and now I don't know what to do Pol. I was aware some things she did and said weren't adding up but I thought maybe it was a one time thing, then I started to really like her and buried any feelings of insecurity I had."

Polly nodded along pitifully, topping up the blonde's wine glass when it was empty, which was frequent given the day's events.

"And I still really like her but my head is completely fucked, how could I ever trust her, I mean, if she did even want anything more."

Piper looked over to the brunette, an indication that she was finished speaking and was looking for some objective advice.

"Pipes, I can see you really like her and you have that chemical reaction thing you always go on about…"

Polly looked over to see the reaction of her friend. She was slouched against the back of the sofa, ice pack dropped as her cheek broke out into a deep purple colour etched with a red web inside it. Her eyes were downcast as she sipped on her wine, taking in the words of wisdom Polly was offering.

"But there's obviously something she's not telling you, I mean, from the way you described her penthouse what is she some kind of drug dealer?"

Polly laughed softly at her own joke, meeting Piper's eyes but the blonde could only muster a small smile.

The brunette reached over to her friend placing her hand gently on the taller woman's knee.

"Just take some space, give it time and clear your head then decide where to go from there."

Piper nodded, feeling vulnerable she especially appreciated her friends' advice and was happy to oblige.

"Why don't you go and have a nice relaxing bath and then I'll order us in some Chinese food?"

Piper nodded, getting to her feet slowly, the wine finally beginning to dull her pain, and her senses.

The pair hugged as Piper walked away towards the bathroom.

"I love you, you dumb lesbian."

"Love you too Pol."

XxX

Alex had let Piper go. She'd allowed her to walk right out and now she was massively regretting her decision.

Yet she had things to sort and was determined to make everything right. For Piper. So they could be together. She was only too aware that she would have to lay all her shit out on the table in order to gain Piper's trust, a thought that troubled her deeply. Putting your heart out there meant it could be broken.

Alex shook her head at the dark thoughts circling her mind, swallowing down the fear. Piper was more than worth it.

After Piper left, she'd gone after Sylvie, making her feelings perfectly clear. Sylvie was still as aggressive, scratching and clawing at the taller woman.

"So if you come near me, my friends, or specifically Piper again, I will finish you Sylvie, that is a promise." Alex spat out viciously as the shorter woman screamed, shaking with violent sobs.

Alex strode out of the apartment confidently, never looking back. She had a girl to go and win.

Taking the bike, Alex finally arrived at Piper's a little over two hours after they had parted ways.

Switching between ringing the intercom for Piper's flat and banging on the main door, the brunette was determined to explain herself.

It took seven minutes for Polly to appear at the front door of the building, dressed in sweats and hair piled on top of her head in a messy bun.

Alex was bemused by the sudden appearance of this woman but saw it as an opportunity to enter the building. She would sit by the front door to Piper's apartment until the blonde would hear her out if necessary.

"How much do I owe you?" Polly asked Alex, rifling through her purse for cash.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"You're not delivering Chinese food?"

Alex shook her head, perplexed by the random greeting but urgent to get back to her reason for being there.

"I'm looking for Piper...Chapman, I need to speak with her urgently."

"Who are you?" Polly eyed the taller woman suspiciously for the first time. Even she would have to admit this woman was kinda hot and she had Piper written all over her. "Alex?"

The taller woman's eyes locked onto Polly's, realisation dawning upon her rapidly that this was Piper's roommate and best friend.

"I need to speak to her Holly, explain everything." Alex tried to push past Polly, who was surprisingly sturdy for her short height.

"It's Polly asshole, and she doesn't want to see you."

Alex battled once more to slide past Polly, who managed to slam shut the main door

"Polly! Polly!" Alex raged at the shorted woman from outside of the now shut door.

She continued to bang her fists on the glass, watching as Polly disappeared into the darkness of the elevator.

Alex tried the intercom once more but again it rang unanswered.

"Fuck!" Alex yelled as she climbed back onto her bike.

XxX

Polly hurried back up into her and Piper's apartment, quickly unplugging the intercom as she entered the lounge.

Piper appeared from the doorway to her bedroom, a towel wrapping her hair up on top of her head, the swelling on her cheek reduced as the bruising sparkled blue and purple under the low lighting.

"Was that the food?" Piper asked nodding her head towards the door where'd she just heard Polly enter.

"No, I thought it was but someone got the wrong apartment."

"Idiots" Piper mumbled as she removed the towel from her head, her damp hair creating an effortlessly tousled look.

The blonde sat down next to Polly who had once again poured two more glasses of wine.

Polly pulled the rug from the back of the sofa, covering the legs of both women as they snuggled back into the couch.

"To watching some trash TV, drinking our wine and eating Chinese food and ice cream" Polly toasted as Piper lifted her glass to chink the brunette's.

"Thanks Pol, what would I do without you?"

Polly smiled, turning to look at the disconnected intercom as Piper snuggled down at the side of her.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys, so firstly a massive apology for the shorter chapters and infrequent updates, when did life get so busy huh?**

 **I have a fairly good idea of where I'm going with this story but any suggestions are well received but we are finally finding out some of those pieces of the jigsaw.**

 **Pleas follow, favourite, review, PM, any form of feedback!**

 **Have at it guys...**

Chapter #14…

Alex was due to be out of town the following day. She hated Saturday's and this one was proving to be the worst yet.

Climbing on her bike at 7am, the brunette reflected on the previous day as she made the four hour drive to New Jersey.

Glad of the monotonous droning of her bike against the road, she opened up the throttle on the interstate, happy to drown out her continuous thoughts of Piper.

Today she needed to be strong, she needed to be focussed.

Pulling up to the familiar grey gates she cut the motorcycle engine, idling up to the gate operator on the left hand side.

"Morning Joe"

"Hey Alex, how you doing?"

Alex nodded, her red blotchy eyes a clear indication of her lack of sleep the previous night.

"You're usual spot's free, give her my best."

"Thanks, I will."

As the gate crawled open, Alex edged through, taking her usual left turn at the end, parking her bike in front of the clinically white building before her.

She entered in through the main entrance giving a nod and wave to the two receptionists sat at their desk on the right. Heading down the long corridor, the sterile smell hitting her as she took the fourth right followed by the first left to reach the wooden door before. She knocked gently as she entered.

The room was always the same. Off-white walls adorned with sockets, heavily loaded with plugs and cables that branched to the left and right.

The small window on the back wall letting in the few glimpses of sunlight that shone onto the metal fixtures and fittings and the railings on the bedside before her. A cork board adorned with pictures, mostly of Alex, above the bed head.

Finally, the familiar blue leather recliner in the far right corner.

Alex couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief as she made her way over to the chair.

"Mom."

"Oh Alex baby it's so good to see you." Diane reached for her daughter, both arms outstretched as they embraced.

"How are you feeling today? Are they looking after you properly? Have you eaten?"

"Al, last time I checked I'm pretty sure I'm the mom."

Diane chuckled, poking the brunette in the ribs as she took a seat beside the older woman, grasping her right hand firmly between hers.

Alex raised her eyebrows at her mother, a smile playing on her lips.

"You know I could just ask the nurse, it's Lisa today isn't it, she'll tell me straight."

"I think she'll tell you anything you ask for Al, the size of the crush she has on you!"

Alex and Diane shared a smirk, recalling the first time the newer nurse had met Alex, clearly smitten with the brunette.

"How you feeling?" Alex asked seriously.

"I'm fine Al, they started the dialysis a few hours ago, I'm so used to it now I don't even feel it."

Alex squeezed Diane's hand.

"What's going on with you Al, you look like you haven't slept at all."

Alex mocked shock at her mother's blunt delivery.

Diane and Alex were always open and honest with each other, mostly because they saw though each other's bullshit so quickly. It had served them well since Diane had been diagnosed with kidney failure 6 months earlier and received several rounds of dialysis per week, which Alex was always present for.

Seeing the pause from her daughter at the earlier question, Diane instantly knew the issues Alex had.

"You've met a girl!" Diane squealed in excitement.

Alex recoiled, she knew her and her mother were close but even she was surprised at Diane's skills of intuition.

"Seriously, you should start some sort of detective agency" Alex joked.

"Don't change the subject Al, I want to hear all about her, what's her name?"

Alex shifted in her seat to face Diane, relieved to finally be able to spill her heart to her mum.

"Piper" Alex smiled at the mention of the girl's name.

"So tell me everything"

Diane smiled at her daughter. It was reciprocated by Alex who dived straight into the telling of her first meeting with the blonde.

XxX

"So after she punched her in the face, Piper ran out and I haven't seen her since."

Alex finished up her recollection of the previous day, still wincing at how her time with Piper had ended so abruptly.

"Fucking Sylvie!" Diane exclaimed, she'd never been a fan of Alex's fuck buddy.

Diane had quickly learned about the clingy and manipulative Sylvie having seen Alex's phone constantly ringing and her face appearing whenever Alex made the trip to see her.

Diane also knew how it worked between Sylvie and her daughter knowing the lack of commitment Alex had.

"What do I do mom? How do I win her back?"

Alex looked sheepishly towards her mother as the nurse entered the room to check the dialysis machine.

"Go tell her how you feel Al, I've never seen you like this before, my baby all grown up and in love!"

Alex shook her head as she hung it down, hiding the red blush that was rushing rapidly up her face. Once she was sure she had regained a normal colour she looked back at her mom.

"Way to over-exaggerate mom." Alex replied rolling her eyes.

With the nurse finishing up her final routine of checking the dialysis machine she turned to Alex.

Her red hair was spiked up highlighting the black eyeliner at the edges of her eyes, glasses hanging loosely from a purple cord around her neck. Her thin red lips pursed as she looked directly into Alex's green eyes.

"In Russia we have a saying, take the bear by the balls" she gestured a cupping and squeezing action with her right hand.

"Thanks Red" Diane responded laughing as Red carefully squeezed Diane's shoulder affectionately before making her way towards the door. "See Alex, take the bull by the horns" Diane added.

"Ah you Americans butcher the Russian sayings!" Red winked at Diane as she retreated from the room and down the corridor.

Diane and Alex chuckled together.

"I tried to see her yesterday but her flatmate wouldn't let me near her, said she didn't want to see me."

"Alex, have I not raised to have a little more determination than that?"

Diane looked directly at her daughter, her stern tone causing Alex to meet her mother's gaze.

"You spend every minute of every day trying to see this girl and tell her how you feel. You like her Alex, a lot, whether you want to verbalise it or not I can see it and you need to make sure she damn well knows about it. Go find her, don't let anything or anyone stand in your way. Be honest with her about everything and when you get her, you bring her straight here, you hear me?"

Diane broke out into a wide grin that was quickly matched by Alex.

The younger girl had often been subjected to tough pep talks from her mother during hard times of bullying at school and Diane's advice was always spot on.

Alex relished the time she spent with her mom, forming a clear plan in her head of how she was going to sort out this complicated mess that had somehow embroiled her.

She would fight for Piper, she was sure, it was inevitable.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys, I'd like to thank you all for your continued support of this story.**

 **So, can Alex win back Piper? What has she got up her sleeve?**

 **Please continue to follow/favourite/review or PM me, I love to hear your thoughts.**

 **Have at it...**

Chapter #15...

Alex rode purposefully and determined on the interstate finally seeing the skyline of Massachusetts coming into view.

Heading firstly for her weekly catch up with Nicky, the brunette had a clear and calculated plan formed in her head of how she could win back the blonde who occupied her living and dreaming consciousness.

Alex smiled behind the visor of her helmet at the thought of the blonde when they had first met. The innocent, carefree Piper she would do anything to see right now.

Admittedly she had been purposely slightly shady with Piper, scared at what she could do given Alex's surprising and unexpectedly quick liking of the younger woman. But now the time had come and she would put her heart out there for the blonde to do as she saw fit, be it take it and hold it forever or crush it mercifully, it was a risk Alex had discovered she would have to take.

Alex pulled up at the usual bar, slightly late to her Sunday catch up with Nicky. Taking her long strides, she signalled to the bartender as she slid into the booth looking up at the two expectant faces before her.

"Nice of you to show your face Vause, we were just about to leave" Nicky instantly said to her best friend, trying to remain stone faced.

"Fuck you Nichols" Alex quickly retorted, "but thanks for coming too Lorna, I really need your help."

Nicky eyed her friend suspiciously and scoffed showing mock hurt at Alex's plea for help directed at her girlfriend.

"Yours too Nic."

Nicky smiled victoriously as Alex's bottle of beer arrived at the table. Taking a quick swig, she divulged her idea to the couple before her.

The three women settled in listening intently to Alex's plan and chipping in with suggestions every so often. Nicky and Lorna were both equally invested in Alex and Piper's relationship seeing the immediate spark and chemistry between the two but furthermore, how much Alex clearly, deep down, genuinely cared for the blonde.

It was at the end of the third round of drinks that they had finally settled on a foolproof, according to Nicky, plan of action, or operation win back Chapman, again according to Nicky.

XxX

As Monday morning came around once more, Alex awoke with an extra bounce in her step. When she had settled on doing something, particularly something of this importance, Alex was self-minded and pragmatic until she got the desired result. A plan, perfectly performed and she could undo the many mistakes she conceded she had made with Piper.

Alex had also come to the realisation that Piper was indeed very important to her, she wouldn't quite throw the L word around as easily or quickly as her mother but deep down she knew.

The brunette pulled on her skin tight black leather pants, charcoal tank and leather jacket slinging her bag over her shoulder as she headed out of the door.

Taking the elevator to the ground floor, she made her way through the garage area, her green eyes glowing in the darkness as they landed on the bike before her.

She thought back to her first study session with Piper, giving the blonde a lift home. The feel of her arms pulling tightly around her waist, the warmth she could feel as the younger woman sat perfectly still, clutching tightly at Alex's back. The brunette felt a tightening in her chest now reflecting on that day, she felt it immediately upon kissing Piper and made the decision to build a wall around her heart. She'd never shared her life story with anyone, didn't want the pity that would be so obviously displayed in their eyes.

She was fucked up she knew it and accepted it, she didn't want to put that on somebody else so she never let anyone in. Herself and her mother shared the same pain and she'd be damned if she ever let anyone see behind the badass façade she wore so easily now.

But she'd made the decision, a weight off of her shoulders with one large exhalation. Piper would be the one.

Flicking up the foot stand, Alex floored the throttle sending the rear tire squealing and squirming as she released the brake and allowed herself to be engulfed by the power.

She arrived at Smith, parking her bike in its usual place suddenly feeling anxious as she entered the building. Piper would have to finally face her, no more hiding, just full, no holds barred, honestly.

She was expecting anger from the blonde, maybe a little aggression but Alex was sure she could win her round, she was sure Piper felt the same way about her. Although her confidence ebbed away with each step closer to the lecture theatre. Each voice or footstep around her increasing her anxiety, her heart rate increasing exponentially until she was sure her heart could take no more.

Then it was upon her, the entrance to the room a perfect metaphor for her descent into uncharted territory as she slowly pushed open the door.

The room was half full, students seated at the front as Healey made his way to the various pairs gathered before him. That same arrogant swagger. Today was a seminar session for half of their group for guidance on their assignment. The one she had been assigned with the blonde.

Alex's green eyes searched the room frantically landing on every blonde head before her but she already knew, she wasn't there. Of course she wasn't there.

Alex visibly deflated, failing to notice the floor beneath her shaking as she was approached to her left.

"Ah Alex Vause, how nice of you to join us" Healey purred, enjoying the power he had. He'd never liked Alex, not since he caught her and Sylvie in a heavy make out session in the smoking area during her first year.

Not that he could stop them, but his pig headed homophobia always came through whenever he had the slightest authority over the brunette.

Alex looked up, meeting the pig eyed gaze of Healey, his strong coffee breath enveloping the taller woman who he looked slightly up to.

"So it appears we have a slight problem with your assignment pairing." The smug expression on his face only grew when he realised Alex had no clue what he was talking about.

"Your partner, the lovely miss Chapman, told me of your 'educational differences'" he used his small chubby figures to add air quotes.

He leaned closer to Alex, his brow red with sweat beads racing down into thick greying eyebrows.

"I know your type Vause, you tried to get your claws into her didn't you, what… do you not like being told no?"

"What?! No Sir?!" Alex gasped, confused as to what Healey was getting at.

"Nope, lesbian request denied" Healey held up the palm of his hand, signalling that he expected no response from Alex.

"You're an evil predator Vause, and sweet young things like Chapman, they don't want it, so you're working on your own now."

Alex felt her lungs being crushed, what exactly had Piper said to Healey, what was Piper thinking? Her head spun as Healey leaned a little closer still, his breath tickling Alex's ear.

"And if I hear your name mentioned again in this module, I will make each and every semester a living hell for you. Now go home Vause."

Just as simply as he'd approached her, Healey backed away and onto the next group of students smiling sweetly as he offered his help.

XxX

Alex felt the wind being sucked out of her lungs. Well the hell just happened? Alex thought back to what Piper must have said to Healey, or Healey could have twisted her words to suit himself, the pig headed fuck.

"Fuck!" Alex yelled as she dragged a hand through her black mane, releasing a lung full of oxygen.

It made sense, Piper had a black eye, Healey put two and two together and ended up with ten.

Alex needed to sort this, urgently, if not to win back Piper then to at least gain a little respect back. Fucking Healey.

Alex headed home, she had things to deal with before she could make another attempt to reach out to the blonde and tackle the increasingly complex relationship that seemed to be developing.

XxX

She could smell the heavenly aromas wafting from her loft as soon as she stepped out of the lift, the music playing softly in the background. Tentatively, Alex pushed open her front door, the smell hitting her full on in the face. It smelled delicious, and her apartment looked completely different. It was decked in candles on ever available surface, her eyes being drawn to the table, set for two, on the balcony outside. A bottle of her favourite wine chilling in the middle of the table next to the candle and place settings.

Alex's heart welled at the sight before her, it was magical. Then she felt the wave of sadness hit.

"Nicky, Lorna?!" Alex shouted as she entered further into her loft.

The pair appeared from the kitchen, each wearing matching aprons and Nicky holding a tray with two champagne flutes, a tea towel thrown over her forearm.

Upon seeing Alex alone Nicky already knew the outcome to her question but asked anyway.

"Vause, is she not here?"

"She didn't show to the lecture Nick"

Alex cast her eyes down not wanting to show any hurt, even to her best friend. Lorna appeared behind Nicky, remaining silent.

"She's asked Healey if she can work alone for the assignment."

"What? You need to sort this Alex."

"I know Nick, that's not the worst of it" Alex's eyes met Nicky's. This time she couldn't avoid the sadness and disappointment from being evident in that one look and she could see the pity in Nicky's expression.

Alex continued on, "Healey has some sick idea in his head that she turned me down and I wasn't happy about it, I think he saw her black eye and assumed the worst, but I need to straighten this out with her, I can't even imagine what she's thinking now."

"Fuck" was Nicky's initial response.

The wild haired woman moved for the first time, standing next to Alex to pat her friend on the shoulder. She knew this was the most affectionate gesture Alex could handle, it was already enough she was showing her hurt and upset in front of Nicky and Lorna but the brunette simply couldn't hold it in any longer. Piper was breaking her.

"That's got Healey written all over it Alex, he's a pig, Piper won't have said that about you, she cares for you!" Lorna offered from her position still in the entrance of the kitchen.

"I need to talk to her" Alex turned her back and was about to exit the doorway when she remembered the effort Nicky and Lorna had gone to for her plan.

"Guys, thank you for everything you've done, please enjoy the meal you've cooked, I owe you both massively" and with that, Alex spun on her heal and headed back for her bike.

XxX

She reached Piper's building in a matter of minutes, the speed she was travelling at, pushing the bike harder and faster was the only way she could clear her head.

She parked the bike on the roadside hurriedly as she raced up the stairs to hit the intercom for Piper's apartment.

Déjà vu washed over her as Polly answered once more.

"Hello?"

"Polly, I need to see Piper, please."

Alex really wasn't the type to beg but at this point, she was running extremely low on options.

"Alex?! Is that you?"

"Yeah, please I need to see her." Alex hated the vulnerability that shone through in her tone.

"She's not in Alex, sorry."

Alex detected no empathy whatsoever in Polly's harsh and direct tone, exactly the same as had happened last time Alex was here, asking to see the blonde.

Ringing the intercom a couple more times, Alex realised Polly wasn't going to do her any favours any time soon.

Sliding down onto the hard concrete floor beneath her, Alex rested her back and head against the brick wall, legs pulled to her chest. Piper would have to come out at some point, and sure as Hell Alex would be there waiting when she did.

XxX

2 hours 47 minutes later. Alex had counted each second that she had waited. People looking down on her as they stepped over her on their entrance or exit from the building.

2 hours and 47 minutes it took for Polly to need to go out grocery shopping. She was unaware the brunette had waited the entire time since she had asked to see Piper.

Polly climbed over the taller woman, taking a perch beside her on a step. Alex looked up, meeting the brown eyes of the shorter woman.

"Alex, please go, you must be freezing."

The brunette was taken aback by the sudden empathy shown by Polly, or maybe it was guilt, Alex couldn't quite place it.

"I need to see her Polly and I'll wait here until she's ready if that's what it takes."

"Alex, she isn't here, I mean it, she's got home for the week to see her parents, her brother isn't well."

Alex searched the face of the brunette before her, looking for any doubt or proof of a lie on her face. There was non.

The paired remained silent for a few minutes as Alex digested the news and Polly had an internal battle of guilt over how she'd sent Alex away previously, failing to inform Piper.

"I'll let her know you called." Polly said, offering a sympathetic smile as she stood up and left the brunette alone on the cold concrete floor.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Sometimes, it just takes someone else to tell you what is right in front of your face...**

 **Please continue with your reviews of this story, I would love to hear your thoughts no matter how short.**

 **Have at it...**

Chapter #16…

Piper arrived home late Sunday evening. The train journey from her parent's house had been horrific, standing room only as sweaty students banged and barged into the blonde. By the time the taxi pulled up outside her building, she'd had enough. Enough of her parents, enough of travelling, and enough of Alex invading her every waking thought.

The brunette had been on her mind constantly and Piper still had no clue what to do about the situation. The bruising on her face had subsided, luckily she had been able to cover the last yellow tinge with makeup to avoid questioning from her parents. Carol and Bill had been far too wrapped up in who Piper was dating, evidently no one, to even notice her foul mood.

Deep down, Piper was hurting, she liked Alex and had trusted the brunette, trusted the chemical reaction she felt whenever she was in her company, but Alex wasn't the type to settle down, deep within the pain of her heartbreak she knew this and it presented itself clear as day over and over again. Piper had finally come to the realisation she couldn't be just a quick fuck and chuck. Alex actually meant something to her, something that was unpredictable and out of her control and that was frightening.

Piper had used her time away to realise how much she missed seeing the brunette or spending any time with her and regretted her knee jerk reaction of asking Healey if she could work alone. It made sense that if she didn't see Alex then it wouldn't hurt, wouldn't bother her at all, but as she thought about it more, she was well aware of just how wrong she was.

But Alex had made little effort to clear things up with her, so maybe things just got too complicated for her. Piper knew she would have to see the brunette again at some point but it would be on her terms when she had the strength to tell Alex how badly she felt she had been treated by her, and boy Alex would get a piece of her mind then.

Dragging her suitcase so it bumped up the five steps to the main door, Piper entered her building and headed for the elevator. As she pushed open the door to her apartment, the familiar scent and sight of Polly overwhelmed the blonde.

Tears began rolling softly down her cheeks as she took in her apartment, it was exactly how she had left it. Polly rushed over, throwing her arms around the blonde and pulling her close.

"Hey P, it's good to have you back, don't cry." Polly took Piper's face between her hands, gently wiping the tears with her thumbs.

"It's so good to be back Pol, I've missed you!" The blonde spoke with such surprise in her tone it made her laugh, Polly looked at her, just happy to see that she was alright and so let the comment slide this time.

"How's Cal? Is he any better?"

"Yeah, he's fine Pol, they took his appendix out and he was good, it was nice to see him, I've missed him so much. How have things been here?"

Piper looked up at her friend seeing the guilt and another emotion she couldn't place passing over Polly's expression.

"Pol?" Her tone was serious, more urgent this time, there was something about to be said that she wasn't going to like.

"Shall we sit down, have a nice glass of wine?"

"Polly, if there's something you need to tell me then say it, now."

Piper could read her best friend like a book and something was clearly troubling the blonde, she could see the guilt and trepidation written all over her face now.

"Okay" Polly moved over to the sofa, taking a seat on the far end away from Piper.

Piper slowly moved towards the brunette, anticipation and anger bubbling inside as Polly stared at the floor in front of her.

"Piper, just know that what I did, I did for you, you were so upset, I needed to protect you, you…"

Piper was raging, she could feel the burn of her skin against her face as her fists clenched by her sides.

"I'm not a child Pol, what did you do?"

"Piper, you just get so caught up when you're in love and don't see what's going on around you…"

Piper couldn't sit, her body was so tense and rigid, she began pacing as she digested Polly's words.

"Wait, what did you say? In love?" The blonde felt her tone rising an octave as she struggled to keep her temper in check.

"I'm sorry, I know you love her P and I didn't want to see you get hurt."

Polly looked up for the first time trying to gage Piper's reaction.

The blonde's head was spinning, yes she cared about Alex but was it love? Why would Polly be saying this, they hadn't known each other long enough for the L word. But if Polly could see it, maybe Piper was just denying her feelings to herself, either way, she still wasn't sure what the hell was going on, either with Alex, or right here, right now in their apartment.

"Polly, just tell me what you've done, I need to hear it."

Polly looked to the floor once more as Piper towered over her seated form. The brunette could see the anger radiating off her best friend and decided she would bite the bullet and admit what she had done.

"That evening when you came home with a black eye, after everything had happened, I thought, I still thought Alex might have had something to do with it and you weren't telling me the whole story, you were devastated Piper! Like I said, I was just trying to protect you, stop you getting hurt, she's not right for you, I've heard the rumours about her and I'm sure you have too…"

Polly took a pause to see how Piper was taking it. The waves of anger still emanated from the blonde who herself couldn't even look at her friend now. Polly bit her tongue to hold back her sobs, tears now rolling down her cheeks as she continued.

"She came here Piper, wanting to see you, she was an asshole, couldn't even get my name right, so I told her…"

"You told her what Polly?!"

Piper was screaming now, she was furious and needed Polly to hurry up and tell her what she needed to hear before she got the fuck out of there.

"I told her you didn't want to see her." Polly looked up, finally letting a deep sob out and wrack her body.

Piper was feeling no sympathy for her best friend today, she just needed to get to the bottom of this so she could figure something out. Her head pounded.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

Polly looked up to her friend again, taking a deep breath.

"Alex came by again last week while you were away. She asked to see you again and I told her you weren't home but she clearly didn't believe me. I went out a few hours later and she was sat outside in the freezing cold waiting for you. I told her you'd gone home for the week to see your brother, but that's when I saw how much she cared for you and now I think you need to hear her out Piper."

Polly stood up, meeting the angry blue eyes of her best friend as she reached out towards her.

Piper pulled away sharply.

"Well, you've suddenly changed your tune" Piper spat back, unable to fully process what she was hearing.

"Piper, please, I really am sorry. I was trying to protect you, you have to understand."

"No Polly, I don't have to understand anything at all."

"P, she cares for you a lot, I see that now, and I know you care for her." Polly was careful to stay away from the L word, given Piper's startled reaction to her use of it before. "I'll do anything I can to see you two together, you're inevitable to each other Piper."

Piper couldn't stand to listen to her friend grovel for a second longer. She headed for her bedroom, grabbing the suitcase roughly and dragging it with her before slamming the door behind her retreating form.

She flipped open the case lid urgently, rummaging deep into the case, throwing her neatly folded clothes over either shoulder until she found was she was looking for. She pulled out her shorts, vest and running shoes, pulling them on quickly and haphazardly.

She changed quickly, grabbing her iPod and thrusting in her earphones, turning up the music so to not have to face anymore words from her roommate as she left the apartment.

XxX

It was chucking it down outside. The rain poured from the navy sky pelting the pavement and forming large puddles quickly in the dips in the street.

The feel of her feet hitting the wet floor beneath her was cathartic. Each hit of her foot on the pavement timed with the bass of the music pounding loudly in her ears.

So Piper ran, and ran, and ran.

Her chest ached, a delightful burning sensation where she could feel her heart pumping at its maximum, numb to any other feeling, be it love or heartbreak. Her ribs moved rapidly in and out as her lungs screamed for the oxygen they craved to be delivered quicker. The muscles in her legs, warm and stretched, failing to notice the cold rain hitting hard as the wind caused the tiny droplets to swirl in the sky, hitting the unsuspecting surfaces from all different angles.

Her blonde hair stuck to her head, her ponytail still swishing left and right from the momentum of her run.

She stooped over, hands on knees, inhaling loudly and rapidly, sucking in her much needed oxygen.

Her wet top clung to her body as it moved with her breathing, her shorts and shoes soaked through.

But finally she had release, from the anger and tension of being with her parents, worry for her then sick brother, hurt from Polly, and then there was Alex.

Regaining her breath, Piper stood to her full height finally at peace with the reasoning and decisions she had come to in her head.

She looked up at the building in front of her, she was around the back of some parking lot space. Piper was suddenly worried for her safety, she had no idea where she was, so lost in the motion of running to clear her head.

That's when she heard the motorbike pull up alongside her. She turned to her right sharply, ready to run again. The figure of the bike looked at her, covered by the dark helmet and visor that was slowly being removed.

But Piper already knew.

"Alex?"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So a midweek update to make up for that awful cliffhanger at the end of the last chapter.**

 **Hopefully this one will provide you with the daily recommended intake of Vauseman feel sor at least make you feel all warm inside.**

 **Have at it guys...**

Chapter #17…

"Piper?"

Alex killed the engine on her bike, stilling it in the entrance to the parking area of her building. She kicked the stand roughly, slowly swinging her leg over the seat so as to not startle or scare the blonde away.

Had Alex not appeared there and then, the blonde would have not approached Alex's building, that she was sure of.

But there she was, stood in front of Piper, black hair quickly getting wet as the rain poured down her face, running smoothly onto the leather jacket and pants she was wearing beneath.

Her green eyes held an unspoken steely determination as they took in the sight before her.

Piper just stood, mouth a gasp, unmoving. Alex mirrored the blonde's stance.

Both stood, in a trance like state, staring at one another, unsure of what to say or what the other would say, just eyes, fixed, blue against green.

Alex couldn't believe the blonde was before her now. She had no speech or heartfelt apology prepared and suddenly felt tongue tied with the blonde standing in front of her.

"Can I talk to you?"

It was Alex who finally broke the silence, aware the two would continue their staring competition if she didn't speak first.

The blonde stared, silent for what seemed like forever to Alex as the rain continued to pour around them, it was poetic really, under any other circumstances. The two star crossed lovers, doomed to be together finally revealing their true feelings to one another in the rain.

The blonde could hear the blood rushing past her ears so loudly she almost missed Alex's quiet question. The taller woman looked so timid and vulnerable there was no way Piper had even considered saying no.

She nodded, eyes still mesmerised by the green ones before her.

Alex was unsure how to proceed, she wanted to invite the blonde in but didn't want to risk her running out while she had to put her bike away.

She was already soaked through and knew Piper must be too as she was wearing less clothes than the older woman.

Alex chewed her lip. A new and unwelcome feeling of uncertainty causing her nerves to put her entire body on edge. Alex had never felt anything like it but was slowly learning to embrace the frightening constriction of her chest that threatened to swallow her whole.

She looked over to the blonde once more noticing her shivering and teeth chattering.

"Do you want to come in, maybe?"

Alex could hear the uncertainty and nervousness in her own voice so was sure the younger woman had caught onto it too.

Piper nodded once again surprised by the fear and lack of confidence the brunette was displaying opening up her vulnerability to the blonde. For Piper, whilst she preferred the confident, dominant Alex Vause, being given an insight into this side was welcomed and she knew she was being privy to something most people would never know about let alone witness first hand.

It made her heart swell to know she was trusted by Alex in order to see this and she was more than grateful the brunette chose to wear her heart on her sleeve tonight.

Alex pulled her bike to one side, clearing the driveway for other cars to enter and exit the garage. There was no way she was risking leaving the blonde to put her bike away, some things were just more important she reasoned.

The pair walked, Piper slightly behind, as she followed Alex to the front of the building. They remained silent as they entered the lift, Alex finally allowing herself a sideways glance at the blonde. She really felt as if she was dreaming. Having just returned from visiting Diane for the weekend, there was Piper right outside her building at the very time she arrived. It was more than fate.

Alex took in the blonde's face, committing it to memory should she never see her again. She was beautiful. Strands of loose wet hair hung limply over her face framing those perfect blue eyes. The bruising and swelling on her face had completely dissipated, her plump pink lips formed into a hard line as she looked down at the floor.

They could both feel the energy in the lift and both had missed the surging heat that came with it in one an other's presence.

As the elevator pinged to signal that the penthouse had been reached, Alex released a breath she didn't know she had been holding before guiding the blonde to her front door.

Piper followed the brunette in, suddenly aware of how cold she actually was. Alex turned to see the blonde clutching her arms, still shivering softly as she stood silently in the hallway of the apartment.

"Do you want a towel, or some sweats, or a shower, or…?"

Alex had never been unsure of herself yet now she didn't know what to do to appease the blonde. Everything sounded too formal and dominant, or like she didn't care at all. Alex never struggled with vocabulary yet currently she was failing to string a sentence together.

Realisation began to dawn on Piper as to what was happening. She was happy she had somehow made her way to Alex's and the brunette had happened to be before her but then the practicalities began to force their way into her mind.

How stupid of her to have gone out in her shorts and vest in the rain and now to be stuck at Alex's. She shook her head unsure of why she wasn't answering the smoulderingly gorgeous brunette in front of her, yet chastising herself for her choice of outfit.

"A towel would be great, thanks." She spoke so softly yet quickly in response to the older woman's question Piper didn't even recognise her own voice.

Alex disappeared into her bathroom returning with two towels. She placed them both carefully on the edge of the sofa.

"I'm just going to change out of my wet clothes."

Piper watched as Alex backed away slowly, eyes never leaving each other's and highlighting the fear the both had. Alex was concerned that the blonde would leave at any given minute whilst Piper feared the truth behind what Alex would say tonight. Maybe it was better to never know than to face the honesty of the brunette.

The blonde made her way to the sofa, perching on the edge as she dried her exposed skin on the towel. She released her hair from her bobble shaking it out of the style before towelling it also.

Alex returned, relief flooding her face at the sight of the blonde sat on the sofa before her. She was once again floored by the natural beauty of the younger woman with her tousled hair and face free of make up, Alex couldn't help the small smile escaping onto her lips.

However the moment passed all too soon as she regained her composure and realisation of the situation that had brought them to this moment in time. She tried to prolong the moment just a little longer.

"Would you like a drink? I have water, or, something hot if you're cold, you don't want to catch hypothermia."

Alex tried to joke but inevitably she had some explaining to do.

"No thank you Alex."

It sounded so good to hear Piper say her name, in any tone or context.

Piper looked up expectantly at the taller woman, waiting for her to talk. Alex moved slowly and cautiously around the blonde to take the seat at the furthest side of the sofa, her hands in her lap and eyes on the ground as she prepared herself.

Taking a final deep breath Alex dived headlong into her speech.

"Piper, I really am sorry for the way things played out with Sylvie."

Alex looked up for the first time, meeting the full attention of two shining blue eyes. Piper visibly winced as Alex spoke Sylvie's name, her hand instinctively grazing over her cheek.

"I need you to know though, these past few weeks, not been able to see you or speak to you, it's been unbearable Piper. I don't know what happened but from that first day I saw you I liked you and now it's more than that…"

Piper watched on allowing Alex all the time she needed to say what she had to say, listening intently to each and every word. The rasp of her voice, the way her lips moved to form each sentence and her green eyes, so deep and vulnerable yet harnessing a new desire and determination she hadn't seen before. She mapped the face before her, scared, terrified that she may never be this close to it again.

"I'm not a shady person Piper, I did what I did to protect myself, it's who I am, my defence mechanism, my need for protection because if my shitty life has taught me anything up until now, it's that if you let people in, you give them the power to not only hurt you, but to destroy you."

A single tear rolled down Alex's cheek as she took a deep breath.

"Growing up, my mom worked three jobs at shitty diners and bars just to earn enough money to put food on the table and a roof over my head. My dad, some rockstar my mom fell in love with continued on his band's 'sellout' tour when he heard my mom was pregnant, didn't want to even hear about me. There he was living it up, a different girl in each city he played in, no regard for my mom or his daughter. And the worst part is, my mom truly loved him Pipes and he still left."

The tears continued to race down Alex's cheeks as Piper listened on quietly. She edged closer to the brunette, her heart breaking for the young Alex and her mom.

"I was bullied in school quite badly, my dad never showed for sports day or parent teacher conferences, I never had the cool clothes or the newest stuff. But my mom, she still worked her ass off to make sure I never dropped my grades or didn't hand a piece of homework in. Then he died when I was 11. An overdose of a cocktail of drugs, he was found with the garbage out the back of his hotel."

Alex's tears stopped, her voice growing stronger as she realised she still had the blonde's attention.

"He had amassed a fortune Pipes, hundreds of thousands of dollars. My mom helped me put myself forward as his next of kin following a police report into his death and unclaimed estate. I had a DNA test and the next day I walked out of the police station richer than my wildest dreams. I bought a home for me and my mom from a lump sum I was allowed for living on and the rest was put into a trust fund I could access when I turned 18. That's how I afforded this place and to put myself through college. My mom never had to work another day serving selfish, ungrateful bastards again, so I guess my dad got his comeuppance and my mom got what was rightly hers, what she deserved."

Piper, now seated right next to Alex, squeezed the older woman's knee in response to her sharing her story.

"I've never been more grateful for that money and the options it had afforded me, a college education and a future in a job that I will love. Smith noticed I'd been doing really well in my classes so they asked me to tutor some students who needed a little extra help. That's how I met Sylvie, I don't tutor her anymore, just Tricia, the blonde with the cornrows and neck tattoo, and Doggett."

Piper nodded at the memory of the blonde girl with the neck tattoos who interrupted one of their early study sessions.

"So that's me, all cards on the table for you Pipes."

Piper suddenly found her voice after feeling that she was silent for ages, processing and digesting the information Alex was offering up.

"Thank you for being so honest with me Al, it must have been rough growing up like that, I can't even begin to imagine..."

Alex nodded, cutting Piper off by taking the younger woman's hand and intertwining their fingers. She was still choked by the memories she had pushed deep down inside, never wanting to relive them again, thinking back to how her mom had struggled to provide her with everything when she was younger. She thought to her mother now, hooked up to her dialysis machine, so proud of her academic daughter. Then Alex remembered her mom's words about Piper, to strive for what she wanted.

Alex turned to Piper facing her on the sofa, releasing their intertwined fingers, she took both of the blonde's hands into her own, holding them gently resting in her lap. Looking deep into Piper's blue eyes, she knew it was now or never and she had never felt more sure about anything in her life.

"I know I've given you a lot to consider tonight and I appreciate you'll probably want time to think it all over, but there's just one more thing I need you to know."

For the first time in weeks, Alex let out a genuine smile looking into Piper's face right at that moment. Taking a deep breath in and out she knew she was ready to take the plunge, so to speak.

"You see, I've never met anyone quite like you Piper, you make me happy just from your smile and I have this urge to be the one to make you smile always. I'm lost when you're not around and I don't ever want to have you upset with me again."

Alex looked up to see her smile reflected in Piper's face and knew she needed to wrap up her speech before her voice betrayed her and she burst into tears once more. One lot of crying was more than enough for Alex Vause for one night.

"I heart you Piper Chapman."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey guys, so this is the last chapter of this story however there will still be an epilogue. Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read and support this story with your follows, favourites and most importantly the overwhelming reviews.**

 **Have at it guys...**

Chapter #18…

They sat, silently gazing into one another's eyes, blue meeting green, while Alex held on to Piper's hands gently smoothing the skin of her knuckles with the pads of her thumbs. Endless conversations were spoken, non verbally, as they remained, fixed, inevitably forever.

As Piper let out a yawn, Alex was awoken from her reverie glancing to the clock on the wall for the time.

"Jesus Pipes, it's 2am".

Piper smiled as the nickname rolled from Alex's tongue, in her sated and docile state, she had completely forgotten about time.

Alex reluctantly released the blonde's hands from her own, leaning back to stretch her suddenly aching back and shoulders.

"Do you want me to give you a ride home?"

Neither woman moved, both not wanting to break the small bubble of heaven they had somehow formed over the course of the evening.

Piper shook her head in answer to the brunette's question.

Alex nodded solemnly, aware she would have to now take baby steps with the younger woman to regain any trust.

"I can call you a cab." Alex murmured, upset that the blonde would be leaving shortly, already prepared to miss her presence.

The older woman stood, turning her back as she reached for her phone.

"No."

Alex turned as Piper rose to her feet, standing just out of reach of the taller woman.

"Pipes, there's no way you're walking home, it's 2 am, you're in running gear that is already soaked through without going out into the freezing rain again…"

Alex was stopped as Piper stepped forward into her body space placing the forefinger of her right hand to the brunette's plump and lips silencing her immediately.

Alex stood, unsure of what was happening or what to do as a shy smile spread across Piper's face.

Using her big blue Bambi eyes to their fullest value, Piper looked under her eyes to make eye contact with the brunette.

"I want to be wherever you are…..if that's okay?"

Alex stood staring open mouthed at the blonde before her as she dropped her hand from the older woman's lips.

Alex nodded, her shocked expression slowly softening into a smile that matched the blonde's.

Piper shivered at their close proximity, this was the closest she had been to the brunette in weeks and apparently she could still turn her into mush, her legs instantly becoming weak at the knees.

Alex mistook her shivering for coldness, reaching out gently to rub her hands down the younger woman's arms. Alex was thankful for every second in Piper's company, worried that if things went badly tonight she may never have had the luxury, or necessity, again. She felt the need to protect the blonde, from the world, from herself, treating her like fine china or priceless porcelain that would break from any sort of contact. Upon stroking her arms, Alex looked at Piper's face, the silent questioning of whether she was okay to touch her.

Piper's smile made Alex's heart swell, the constricting of her chest and rapid heartbeat she was slowly adapting to in the blonde's company. Embracing the overwhelming feelings she had for the woman in front of her alongside Piper's earlier statement only increased her low confidence in the matter. Her head was all over the place non the less, wanting to do everything she could to make Piper happy.

As if reading her mind, Piper felt the need to show Alex how she felt, leaning forward to close the remaining space between them, slowly and carefully placing her lips to Alex's.

Alex reciprocated immediately, her hands remaining on her arms as her lips and mouth moved together with the pace and rhythm dictated by the blonde.

It was an unhurried kiss reinforcing their feelings of timelessness as they once again relearned the tastes, textures, and every other minute detail of each other.

Piper pulled back first, breathless as she rested her forehead to Alex's. They shared an intimate smile before pulling back further to once again look into each other's eyes.

Piper took Alex by the hand, leading her towards the bedroom as Alex held back, again unsure of what to do.

Noticing the sudden weight of the arm she was pulling, Piper turned to see a worried looking Alex.

"Hold me?"

It was all Piper had to say to have Alex following her into the bedroom.

XxX

Piper awoke first the next morning, still in the little spoon position she had fallen asleep in. She took in every infinite detail around her, the smell of Alex on her sheets, the rhythmic breathing of the brunette beside her and the secure arm placed around her waste.

Piper smiled. It was the best sleep she had had in a long while.

She stirred, turning to admire the brunette's beauty as she remained asleep. Alex's arm tightened on feeling the movement, settling firmly once more on Piper's back.

The blonde thought over the events of the previous evening. Everything Alex had said made sense, and she knew already from the vulnerability the brunette had showed that the information Alex had shared was not at all common knowledge. Piper felt important to Alex, keen to protect the older woman, she saw exactly why she had such a high wall built around her heart. Piper empathised, her childhood made her feel similar with the need to protect herself due to her dad cheating on her mum, both parties aware of the adultery but choosing to ignore it.

Piper shook her head, ridding the negative thoughts of her childhood and family life. She thought back through her life, realisation suddenly dawning on her, she had never felt as happy and content as right now, in Alex's bed, all cards on the table.

The woman before her made her feel that way and Piper was damned if she was going to lose it again.

She learned forward, placing a chaste kiss to Alex's lips. The brunette remained still as Piper placed her lips to Alex's exposed cheek, trailing the jaw line with her free hand before joining their lips once more.

"Just do that once more…" Alex murmured, her lips moving while her body remained perfectly still and eyes shut.

"Alex, you're awake!" Piper squealed slightly, aware she had been caught in her morning ministrations.

Alex opened her eyes, zoning in on the now blushing blonde who had rolled over to lay on her back facing the ceiling. She stared, failing to make eye contact with the smirking brunette.

Alex suddenly realised her position, the way her arm remained around the younger woman even in her sleep, stroking gently down Piper's exposed side with her hand that rested across the toned stomach of the blonde.

"Hey" Alex said it so quietly she wasn't sure if the sound had come out of her mouth at all.

She pushed herself up, her turn to place a chaste kiss on Piper's mouth before propping her head up on her arm, taking in the sight of the blonde before her.

"What are you thinking about Pipes?"

Piper turned now, her full energy concentrated on those sparkling green eyes in front of her made even more green and alive with the lack of glasses.

"Last night, you, me…"

Alex recoiled slightly, worried as to where this conversation was heading.

Piper smiled, rolling on her side to properly face the brunette, who slowly began to relax given the blonde's positive reaction.

"I heart you too Al."

Alex released a breath she didn't know she was holding, unable to stop the mega watt smile from forming on her face, one that was reciprocated just as keenly on Piper's face.

Alex leaned forward capturing Piper's lips in another kiss, this time an open mouthed kiss, exploring the mouths of one another. Piper groaned as she squirmed underneath Alex, the brunette sucking softly on her bottom lip.

Piper could feel the heat emanating from her core as the brunette continued to kiss her like life itself depended on it.

Just as Piper was building up a head of steam, moving her body in time with Alex's, the brunette pulled away, looking down at the panting form below her.

Piper moaned at the sudden loss of contact, pouting towards the older woman towering over her.

Alex took a deep breath, herself pretty worked up from their make out session.

"So, will you be my girlfriend Pipes?"

Piper kept her pout in place, moving her hand to tap her chin in an over exaggerated thinking motion. She watched the worried expression on Alex's face as she mocked contemplating the question. Feeling that the brunette would combust if she prolonged the torture any longer, her face gave her away first, sliding into the megawatt smile once more.

"Of course Al!"

Piper squealed again as Alex leaned down to seal the deal with a kiss.


End file.
